A Blast from the Past
by Papermonsters
Summary: Sometimes it takes a blast from the past to let someone come close.. Or someone who drags you in.. RyanNewOne Chap 13 up, tbc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any O.C.-related - only the characters I may invent during the writing of the story - they're all F__OX's property.. thanxx 2U, guys_

**Autor's note:**_ Concerning the content > This is my VERY FIRST fanfic to be posted, so please be gentle. Concerning the mistakes > English is not my mother language, so please forgive me for all the mistakes I'm sure going to make, both in vocabulary and grammar PLUS so far, I don't have a beta (anyone interested? Anyone?)_

**Summary:**_ Meanwhile, the former outsider has established himself - yet he'll always remain a stranger. Just when he learns that losing people doesn't depend on where you're from, he realizes that opening up to people you might then lose does somehow depend on it. Sometimes it takes a blast from the past to let someone come close.. or someone who drags you in.. -Set after "The Rainy Day Women" but before "The Blaze of Glory"- (OK, I suck at summaries but I'm willing to learn) ""Hope you enjoy"" ;o)_

With still damp hair Ryan was sitting at the kitchen counter, a large cup of black coffee in front of him, staring into it as if he were some kind of a seer who could find all of the answers in it. Being a natural early riser it wasn't too unusual for him to get up quite early, even on a Saturday, but lately he'd been hardly able to catch a few hours of sleep in a row. He'd hoped to compensate this with a cold shower and even some time of swimming in the pool – now, he put all his hopes in caffeine. He wondered how long this would still go on before he'd simply fall asleep while standing somewhere. During the week, when he was occupied otherwise, it was easier, but on the weekends he had more or less the feeling to spend them sleepwalking.

He sighed and took a sip of the strong, hot liquid, pondering if he should try to eat something but decided against it.

When he was just taking another sip, careful not to burn his mouth, a loud "Gooood morning, bro'!" made him almost jump in his stool. Coughing and cursing he tried to calm himself. Incredulously he watched Seth hopping around the kitchen, taking a cup out of the cupboard, filling it with coffee, fishing a sesame bagel out of the basket and flipping it through the guillotine, at the same time dropping two cubes of sugar in his coffee, all the while whistling a fantasy tune.

Slowly, Ryan lowered his gaze to his wristwatch: Near 8:30. Way too early for Seth, especially on a Saturday – and above all too early to see him actually in good mood. For a second he considered asking for the reason for this untypical behavior but then realized that rather sooner than later, his foster-brother would probably spill out to him anyway.

He didn't have to wait long. Right after having schmeered his bagel professionally in the Cohen-style, Seth put his breakfast in front of him, scrutinized it, nodded approvingly to himself and took a deep breath – which would usually be followed by a long, near unstoppable speech. This time, though, he grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket, carefully unfolded it and set it upside-down in front of his friend.

Ryan put his coffee down, looked at the paper, then back to Seth who was raising his eyebrows, a wide grin sprawled over his face. Ryan sighed and braced himself for what was awaiting him. "Mind to fill me in?" Seth shook his head in disapproval. "Dude! Too early for you to read! Nevermind. This", he held the paper up as if it was a really historical document, "my friend, is a certificate which makes me, Seth Ezekiel Cohen, the proud owner of one out of only 999 copies of the "Legion Special Fan Edition" – worldwide! Coming out: Today! The comic store called me yesterday to confirm that my copy has arrived and to make sure I come by to get it. And you", he pointed out his finger, "have the privilege and honor to keep me company!" Knitting his eyebrows, Ryan nodded slowly, then shook his head. "Thanks. But no." "Ryan, this wasn't a question. This was an invitation. Besides, you can't turn down a privilege. C'mon! It's just over at the pier. Don't make me beg."

"You're taking Ryan to the pier? Good idea." Kirsten entered the kitchen, served herself some coffee and took one half of Seth's bagel. "Thank you, honey", she stated at his protesting glare. "It will be good for you to get out of the house for a walk", she mentioned toward Ryan who'd used to bury himself under his books since Lindsay had left. She sure wondered what had gotten her son out of bed this early but she just welcomed the fact without questioning him further. He'd come up with the reason anyway.

"See? It's not only a privilege. It's good for you!" "I still got some calcs to prepare. And an interpretation for English literature, .." "No. No!" Seth interrupted him. "It's just not possible that you've so much to study!" Kirsten nodded. "I don't like to agree with Seth, usually, and I sure don't want to stop you from learning, but this time he's right. You ought to get a break. And if I understood you two correctly, there will be these projects from next week on, so there should be enough time to prepare for school afterwards. You do really look like you could use some fresh air", she said encouragingly. Ryan's shoulders dropped. "Okay.." "That a yes?" Seth yelled and clapped his hands when Ryan nodded. "Yes! Awesome!"

"What's all that rack about?" Sandy appeared in the doorframe, still unshaven and in his robe. He'd had to skip his morning surf due to a long night of work on a new case he'd been offered after Caleb's and Renée Wheeler's case had been officially closed.

"Father! See: The wonders of "Legion" are working their magic!" Sandy looked at his son who seemed to completely have lost his mind, then to Ryan who sat at the counter, just about to empty his coffee – and who appeared to need some more hours or even days of sleep considering the dark rings under his eyes and his pale complexion – and then finally gave his wife a quizzical look. "Seth is taking Ryan to the comic shop at the pier because of a new comic book release", she explained to him

Ryan put his cup in the sink after having rinsed it with water how Kirsten noticed amused. He was always so careful with everything concerning the household. During the first months he'd often forgotten they had a dishwasher and had done the dishes by himself – not so unlike her how Sandy had reminded her one or two times. She watched him stretching his arms over his head, just avoiding to yawn. "I'll go get changed." "On you go, dude, hurry up", Seth teased, though his friend was already halfway out of the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Papermonster:** _Every story needs a beginning, doesn't it? Hopefully I'll be able to catch Seth's attitude a little (or a whole lot better) later. Next chap already written, will be posted a soon as I get "One little review, tryin' to make his way in the world.." So pleeeez, help me out, love criticizm, everything's accepted, especially a beta. _Spoiler:_ Next chapter brings a new character.. H+K_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _I don't own any O.C.-related - only the characters I may invent during the writing of the story - they're all FOX's property.. thanxx 2U, guys_

Autor's note:_ Concerning the content > This is my VERY FIRST fanfic to be posted, so please be gentle. Concerning the mistakes > English is not my mother language, so please forgive me for all the mistakes I'm sure going to make, both in vocabulary and grammar PLUS so far, I don't have a beta (anyone interested? Anyone?)_

Summary:_ Meanwhile, the former outsider has established himself - yet he'll always remain a stranger. Just when he learns that losing people doesn't depend on where you're from, he realizes that opening up to people you might then lose does somehow depend on it. Sometimes it takes a blast from the past to let someone come close.. or someone who drags you in.. -Set after "The Rainy Day Women" but before "The Blaze of Glory"- (OK, I suck at summaries but I'm willing to learn) ""Hope you enjoy"" ;o)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, this is just.. I.. I'm actually at a loss for words. Can you believe that?" Seth was standing outside the still closed "Comic Parlor", pressing hands and nose against the glass door, like a child that couldn't wait to lay hands on his newest toy.

When Lester, the manager opened the door, Seth almost fell inside, head first, but he saved himself with a more funny than graceful move.

Ryan smiled despite himself as he watched his friend struggle to regain his posture. He cleared his throat and motioned to the railing of the pier nearby. "Seth? I'm gonna wait outside, okay? Kirsten suggested to refresh my tan a little. I'm sure you'll get along well without me." Seth was already fully distracted by what was awaiting him, as if he was sucked inside. "Oh.. yeah.. I'll be right back.." he slurred like a drunk. Ryan patted him on the back and watched him stagger towards the shelves full of those objects that meant so much to him.

Ryan smiled again.

To any other of their friends Seth's childlike demeanor would be nerve-racking, embarrassing, pathetic or ridiculous. Seth often got on his nerves for sure, but being more a loner himself, a quiet one, he almost relished his friend's constant babbling, like one would enjoy the sound of waves crashing against the shore. Other people of his age couldn't stand kids making noise, but during his childhood there had rarely been this kind of sound. Where he'd grown up, the children avoided to be noisy. Seth's carefree, happy chatter reminded him of a sunny childhood he'd never really lived. He was often amazed by the child in Seth just like he was astonished by kids who actually behaved appropriate to their age, since this, like nothing else, represented innocence. Something he otherwise couldn't quite remember. He'd only known a few of those kids. And as much as he wanted to deny it, he'd quit being one of them earlier than he'd even realized it.

Deep in those thoughts who just wouldn't fit into sunny Newport Beach, he strolled towards the end of the pier – and suddenly bumped into a small boy who instantly took hold of his jacket in a reflex action to stop himself from tripping.

"Whoa! Sorry!" he exclaimed when he'd found his balance, and by the sound of that voice, Ryan perceived that the boy was obviously a girl, though one with a rather deep voice.

"Excuse me. I didn't watch where I was going", he said. "You okay?" She nodded, her face hidden under the peak of a base-cap. "Better watch your step", she advised him before moving on.

Ryan gave her one last look over his shoulder, then shook, his head and reached for the railing of the pier. He took a deep breath of the salty ocean breeze – when all of a sudden realization hit him. Hastily he checked his pockets. Cursing under his breath he took a look around.

He discovered the black and grey checkered flannel shirt at the end of the pier where she just stepped onto the sidewalk to disappear in the crowd. Calling after her would only make her run away, so he sped down the wooden path and was only a few feet away from her when she became aware of him and started to run herself. And damn! She was pretty fast! Ryan had almost grabbed the back of her shirt when she suddenly turned sharp to the left, ducking under his hand and fled down to the beach. He cursed again he followed her. Running on sand wasn't that easy but at least she seemed to have the same problem. She threw him a glance over her shoulder, obviously annoyed to find him still on her heels. He needed to surprise her.

When they approached a lifeguard-tower, he forced himself to take the longer way to the right, around it, taking advantage of the fact that this path led slightly downhill and, when he saw her in front of him, at that moment looking over her left shoulder again, he took his chance and lunged towards her.

He hit her harder than he'd intended to, knocked her off her feet and caused her to roll down the beach with him, since he took a firm grip around her waist, which felt strangely fragile under her heavy lumberman-shirt and the baggie pants. When they finally came to a halt, she lay on top of him, with her back against his chest, struggling to free her wrists from his hands. Not succeeding with that she smashed the back of her head backwards but to his luck she missed. Still, he didn't want to take a risk, so he rolled over and pinned her, face first, into the sand. All the while he had to use all his strength, and became more and more worried that he was breaking her bones. After what seemed like hours, her struggling weakened and he could hear her panting breaths, interrupted by coughs.

Carefully Ryan loosened his grip, prepared to catch her in case she just fake-surrendered. But nothing like this happened. She just settled on her elbows, spat out some sand and wiped her face with the arm of her hand. Besides, it'd be difficult for her to stand up as long as he still sat on her knee-joints. Allowing her, and himself, to catch her breath, Ryan watched one small hand slide to the back-pocket of her baggies and pull out an all too familiar looking purse. Not looking at him she held it out to him, saying "Sorry.." with a hoarse whisper. You should really pick more carefully", he recommended, shifted his weight from her knees onto his own and stowing away his wallet.

"Really. As in not picking a goddamn runner who'll report me to the cops?" she asked with a voice that betrayed her sarcastic words while adjusting her base-cap and pushing herself off the ground.

"No", Ryan contradicted, "As in not picking the only one in Newport who races after only ten bucks."

Something like a short laugh escaped her. He held out his hand to her and she accepted it to pull herself up. They both spent a moment dusting off their clothes.

"So. What now?" the girl managed after this. She seemed to be totally cool about the whole thing but Ryan had experienced enough of likely situations to notice how tense her whole body was under the sluggish attitude. It was all "fight or flight". He shrugged and shook his head. "Already told you. The risk should be worth it." He could feel how she became even more tense while thinking this statement over and then she seemed to relax a little, what had been his intention. Letting out his breath he was caught by surprise hen she cleared her throat and said: "Actually, it was YOU who picked ME." One corner of her mouth curled up slightly when she explained: "In fact, you really ran into me. No need for fake-tripping." Still, only the lower half of her face was visible, half because of her cap, half because she constantly held her gaze down, but the smile was clearly a nervous one when she asked again: "Well.. you're takin' me to the cops..?" Again, he was amazed by the sound of her voice. It was indeed very deep for a woman's voice, but of a strange, unintentionally melodic quality which made her words resound in his ears even though they'd been spoken very softly.

Ryan put these thoughts aside and said in a joking tone: "Ask me once more and I'll get the impression you absolutely do want me to take you there. Guess, we both just have bad luck at picking people today, hm?"

For the first time he caught the shortest glimpse of her whole face when she threw him an amused, relieved glance, and he froze noticing the fading bruise covering the right side of her cheek, including a small, healing cut on her cheekbone.

She quickly looked back down at her toes, burying both hands in her pockets as if to prove that he'd be unharmed from now on. "Well.. then.. Thanks.. I guess." Ryan nodded and said: "Nevermind. Uhm.. see ya." Again this short, dry laugh. "Better not." With this she turned away, first slowly, then faster walking away from the beach until she disappeared in the crowd and he lost sight of her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Papermonster:** _Please **R & R** --- Maybe soon, you'll learn her name. And more of her.. and of course of our heros._

**PS:**_ Thanks for my first reviews ever! Even though writing oughtta be a "self-fulfilling purpose", a little encouragement from time to time.. ya know.. :o))_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any O.C.-related - only the characters I may invent during the writing of the story - they're all FOX's property.. thanxx 2U, guys_

**Autor's note:**_ Concerning the content This is my VERY FIRST fanfic to be posted, so please be gentle. Concerning the mistakes English is not my mother language, so please forgive me for all the mistakes I'm sure going to make, both in vocabulary and grammar PLUS so far, I don't have a beta (anyone interested? Anyone?)_

**Summary:**_ Meanwhile, the former outsider has established himself - yet he'll always remain a stranger. Just when he learns that losing people doesn't depend on where you're from, he realizes that opening up to people you might then lose does somehow depend on it. Sometimes it takes a blast from the past to let someone come close.. or someone who drags you in.. -Set after "The Rainy Day Women" but before "The Blaze of Glory"- (OK, I suck at summaries but I'm willing to learn) ""Hope you enjoy"" ;o)_

_This time a little longer. Wait up, there's more to come (just keep feedbacking me..)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey buddy, where've you been? I've been waiting here like.. forever!" Seth complained when Ryan approached him. "Sorry", he answered, "I was.. I was on the beach. Lost track of time. So, you got everything you wanted?" Seth nodded enthusiastically, holding up a package and a plastic bag. "Yeah! Lucky for you I had something to distract myself."

At that very moment, Lester stuck his head out of the store, yelling: "Cohen! You forgot your coupon for the net lottery!" Quickly, Seth went over to him, took the piece of paper out of his hand and put it in the bag. "You're a little confused today, hm?" "Surprised 'bout it? Considering this?" He waved his precious package.

"Jeez, we should really head home so I can have a closer look at this in private", he sighed addressing Ryan, then chuckled. "I even bumped into some skinny guy when I stepped outta the shop. Almost knocked him off his feet." Ryan couldn't help but grin at Seth referring to somebody else as "skinny". "Hey man, don't look at me like that!" he growled as if he'd read Ryan's mind. "He WAS skinny! I almost thought it was a girl."

Ryan unconsciously stiffened when he heard these words. He turned to Seth who eyed him curiously. "What!" "You said.. a skinny guy? Who was somehow.. feminine?" "Listen, bro', I didn't pay exactly this much attention. Which was the reason for bumping into him in the first place, ya know? Why?" "Well, he didn't wear a checkered shirt and a black base-cap? By any chance?" Seth scratched the back of his head. "Uhm.. yeah.. maybe. Yep, I think so. Uhm.. again: Why?" Ryan just shook his head and was about to tell Seth to check his pockets when a light tap on his shoulders made him start. "Sorry?" He turned around and heard Seth call out behind him: "Hey! That's the guy! See?"

There she was. Again. Holding out her arm, something in her hand that was almost covered by the long sleeve of her shirt. "I just found this. I guess your friend has.. lost it."

Seth stepped forward and took the object from her. "Hey! My purse! Thanks, that's great." Still not meeting his gaze, she simply said: "Nevermind", tipped the peak of her cap, turned around and walked away.

"Can you believe this? I didn't even notice I dropped it. That was really.." Ryan cut him short: "Don't you think she deserves some reward for it?" "Uhm.. sure.. uhm..", Seth stammered but Ryan had already wheeled around and followed her.

"Hey, wait a sec", he stopped her with one hand on her shoulder. "My friend and I consider this worth a reward", he smiled when she turned to him, an untrusting and surprised expression on what was visible from her face. Ryan pulled out his purse, took the ten dollars out of it and she could see that he'd told her the truth about it earlier: Except for some coins there was now no money left in it.

"Maybe you should get a break for today", he suggested. "Why? Got some more friends around here?" Again this wry, cheeky smile – but he could sense the shyness and caution underneath it. She was still ready to run for the hills at any moment. So he just held out the note to her. "I know, it ain't much, but.." This time her smile seemed more genuine and actually a little more relaxed. "You know, you don't have to.. but you won't let me off the hook without it, right? So, uhm.. thanks. I think." She shoved the money into her pocket, nodded and turned away. "Take care", he called after her, and with a look over her shoulder she said: "You too."

When the two "brothers" came home, Seth immediately disappeared in his room to revel in his new possessions which included as well an internet-access to a special fan-site. He'd probably be off for the rest of the weekend. But Sandy and Kristen were more worried about Ryan. They knew that Lindsay's departure and it's circumstances had been pretty hard for Ryan who'd already had way too many experiences with losing people that were dear to him. They feared that the next time it would take him even more time and strength to let someone get through to him.

He'd gone to the poolhouse right after lunch, asserting he had something to take care of, to think about. He'd even skipped dinner and hadn't shown up, since, until 9:00 p.m.

Kirsten was sitting in a deck-chair on the patio, reading a book instead of documents for a change, when she heard a slight splash from the swimming-pool. She'd almost looked away again, but then discovered Ryan's head reappear on the side of the pool opposite the poolhouse. He'd dived through the basin. She didn't want to disturb him, so she kept on reading, just once in a while she looked up to watch him cross the pool at a steady pace, with strong, even strokes. Only once she went inside to put on a stole and to get a glass of red wine. Her husband decided to join her. After he'd motioned towards the pool with his chin what she'd responded with a shrug, he'd sat down beside her and they both relished the peaceful, quiet night.

About one and a half hours later, Ryan got out of the water, shaking his head like a dog. The Cohens put their books in their laps in a synchronized movement. "So, any webs or gills?" Sandy asked.

To his surprise, Ryan showed a warm smile while shaking his head no. He looked exhausted and seemed to shiver a little, bit on the whole he appeared more relaxed and leveled than they'd seen him ever before this whole thing with Lindsay and Caleb had started. They wondered what had caused this change of mood but doubted that Seth's success of the day was responsible. Both were even more surprised when Ryan cleared his throat and addressed Sandy: "Uhm, Sandy.. I've been thinking.. would it be okay for you if I joined you for surfing tomorrow? I think I could use some exercise."

Sandy's face lightened up like Seth's had when he'd received his prize. He closed his book with a clap and laughed. "Finally! You don't know howthrilled I am to get some company! And from what I just witnessed I won't have to be afraid that you drown. Even though.. you know.. the ocean – it's different from the pool. It's like a living creature. With a will of it's own." Ryan raised his hands in defense. "Whoa! Sorry, but can you please wait with this 'til tomorrow? I don't think I can process all this information right now, okay?" "Of course! Sure. Well then.. I'll wake you at six, maybe seven. It's the best time, you know?" Kirsten laughed. "Honestly Ryan: Thank you! He finally found a fellow-surfer within the family." "No problem", he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek – another surprise.

"Good night."

The Cohens watched him until he disappeared in the poolhouse, then exchanged a silent look with raised eyebrows.. followed by a gentle kiss.

Ryan dried himself and brushed his teeth, not minding to turn on the light, put on dry shorts and then cuddled up under his blankets, taking a deep breath when he closed his eyes. He knew that tonight he'd finally be able to get some real rest. During the afternoon he'd finished everything that was left of what he'd have to prepare for school and then he'd lain flat on his back without watching the time.

He'd thought about Lindsay. And Caleb. About the whole Chrismukkah-incident and the weeks that had followed. About Kirsten and how she'd faced all of this with so much bravery. He'd wished and still wished he could have done something to make it easier for those who meant so much to him, just likehe had always cared and felt responsible for family and friends. Well, who else would have done something, then? It drove him almost crazy when this timehe couldn't do something about it, when he had to watch, useless, helpless, even though he knew that in the past it had often been just an illusion when he'd denied his helplessness.

Then he'd thought about the people who'd left. Often to never come back. Some because they had to, some because they wanted to. Some to rid him out of their lives. Others who'd tried to make him leave. And some who'd made him want to leave.

At some point he'd come back to the thoughts he'd had this afternoon: About Seth and his childlike behavior. Much like his father when it came to surfing. Sandy even managed to kindle this spark of childlike enthusiasm in his wife's more serious eyes. Her serious, loving and caring eyes.

Right then the sight of the stranger girl's eyes had flashed across his mind.. It had felt like looking through a mirror at his former self. He'd realized that there was still a lot of this in him - he'd never get fully rid of it. But at the same time he was far away from it. He doubted that he'd ever get over it but it wouldn't always determine what he did or felt like it used to.

It had been kind of a "blast from the past", indeed, like it might have been for Sandy when he first met him in juvie, and it had shaken him more than he liked to admit.

Now, he almost felt guilty that this mild shock had pulled him out of the numbness he'd felt since the last person he'd allowed to really touch him, his feelings, had gone. He actually felt better. And he was really looking forward to his morning-surf with Sandy. One of the persons who in fact wished to stay in his life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Papermonster:** _Once again: thanks for the reviews! I've been reading FF for quite a while and never would've thought it's THIS great to receive'em._

_> _Lilrebelgirl: _Wrote U something; _Leentje:_ There's gonna be more of the "mysterious girl," be a little patient, ok?_

**Preview:**_ Up next a little "Cohen-Quality-Time" before we dive further into action, but I'm tryin' to create this a little less "flat." _

_Just hang on, R&R, send your wishes, I'll see 'bout it. H+K_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any O.C.-related - only the characters I may invent during the writing of the story - they're all FOX's property.. thanxx 2U, guys_

**Autor's note:**_ Sooo sorry for the long delay! Had to finish some university stuff (urgh) plus I don't always have the opportunity to go online whenever I want. Lame excuse, I know. Gonna post two-in-a-row, 'kay? __PS: Still don't have a beta.._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The following two weeks were "project-weeks" at Newport's Harbor High.

Ryan, who'd spent almost every morning on the beach with Sandy, had signed in for architecture – very much to Kirsten's pleasure – what included two trips to San Diego. One to visit a rather old church – old for American standards – and the other to inspect a brand-new apartment-building. Afterwards, the students had to study construction plans and build a model that reproduced some of the architectural particularities of one of those buildings. Kirsten already had offered help and counseling. The results of their work would be given after the spring break that began on Wednesday after the projects.

Seth suffered from a rather discrepant opinion concerning his project. He'd joined Summer's decision for a project that dealt with the influence of gossip on peoples points of view. They had to do interviews, see through magazines and yellow press, put up statistics and even spread some minor rumors to observe how they developed. Seth was both pleased and disgusted. Disgusted because gossip was THE universal Newportean hobby, and he wouldn't stop complaining about now having to run with the shallow sheep. Only the possibility to make out with Summer whenever they took a break partly reconciled him with his miserable fate. On the other hand he was slightly fascinated by the fact that he was kind of "behind the scenes" where he could learn how the crowd "ticked" – at least a little. This aspect crossed his mind when he stumbled over some of the remaining rumors concerning his foster-brother. He'd thought about working on those, but Summer had convinced him that this would lead to a conflict of conscience.

Marissa, always having been a member of and now for one year the leader of the event-committee, didn't neglect her responsibility for this season as well. The "fest-group" had to arrange the traditional "Spring-Blaze", the big party on the beach that was always provided by the next year's graduates.

This year they planned something "special". Which was not THAT surprising, since every year the event was supposed to be special. Only, with Marissa Cooper, being a natural trend-setter, at the head of the social chair the chances were good. Even the teachers were always eager to see what she came up with for the next event. She used to always top herself. The plans were top-secret. Nobody outside the party-crew would know the result before the infamous Wednesday before spring-break.

On the last Friday of project-week, Seth stormed into "Casa Cohen" and into the kitchen, dropped his backpack carelessly at the counter and some glossy magazines on top of it where Ryan was about to finish his model building under Kirsten's attentive eyes. They both looked up at him.

"Hey guys! Wow, looks great. Not exactly cosy but.. yeah, ya know?" "How was school, sweetie?" Kirsten asked when her son stuck his head inside the fridge. Ryan didn't have to go this day. Because of their extensive homework the professor who lead the architecture-project had given them two days off.

"Well, great, Mom. Last days at school are always great. Plus", he began to pick at the left-overs from yesterday's Chinese dinner, "there's a band at the Bait Shop tonight. There were flyers in the cafeteria. I called Alex and she said they're great. A female singer-songwriter and band, a little Cheryl-Crow-Alanis-Morissette-crossover with an amazing voice, she said. And definitely the right thing if one would like to party the last day before the holidays in a more romantic mood. So I thought we'd go, hm?" He patted Ryan's shoulder who slowly removed his friend's hand with two fingers. "Uhm, I don't feel exactly romantic about you." When his mother started to chuckle at this, her son quickly explained: "Of course I wanna go with Summer! But I thought my brother here could use some cultural education, waddayathink?" "Really Seth, I don't know. I wanted to take a walk to the pier and later have a swim.." Seth interrupted him, rolling his eyes. "Oh c'mon, dude! What's that all about, anyway? Surfing in the morning, working out in the evening, hours of swimming.. don't you think you're husky enough? I mean.. If you go on like this no one will believe that you're a budding architect, man." Kirsten threw a side-glance at her foster-son: Seth was right. Except from his short stature he almost looked like one of those surfer-guys. He had obtained a healthy, bronze complexion, his hair was a lighter shade because of the sun and the saltwater and the only two weeks of regular two hours of swimming in the evening had even improved his already v-shaped back. But she considered his now more relaxed and lighter mood the biggest and most welcomed difference.

"Oh c'mon, dude, don't make me beg!" Seth begged. "It'll be fun! Hey: Luke will probably be there. He wanted to come back for the Spring-Blaze. And if I remember correctly, it's Trevor's birthday today. Ya know, one of the waterpolo-players. Luke said he'd been invited. And they usually start their parties either at a beachhouse or at the Bait Shop. And since there's a band.." Ryan stared at Seth in awe: Since he'd participated in this gossip-project he was alarmingly well informed. When he still showed no mercy, Ryan held up one hand. "Okay, okay, you win. I skip the pier."

He'd been there a couple of times during the last two weeks and had finally admitted to himself that he was actually looking for the girl with the black base-cap, but she'd been nowhere to be seen.

"I just gotta take the model and the construction plans to school. ..When do we leave?" "Quarter to eight. The band starts 8:30 and I don't wanna be late." "Are they that good?" Seth shrugged. "I dunno but Summer's never late, ya know.. Don't wanna risk a rage-blackout for making her wait." "So we don't pick her up first?" "No, she'll be at Marissa's before the show", and noticing Ryan's smile falter, he quickly added: "They're just having sushi together. Marissa sprained her ankle a little at school today and she wanted to give it some rest." "How'd that happen?" Ryan couldn't help but be concerned whenever it came to his ex-girlfriend. "Now that's the only thing I couldn't find out. Big secret. Part of the project. Well, not her getting hurt, but the circumstances, uhm, you know what I mean."

Ryan looked at the clock on the counter: Near five p.m. If he hurried up, he'd even be able to take a swim before they had to take off. He'd never have thought that one day he'd develop an affinity for this sport but he'd found that it was perfect for him to clear his mind and relax. It even alleviated the pain he often felt in his back whenever he'd sat over his books for too long or had carried something too heavy. He had a sensitive back since one of his mother's boyfriends had served him with several metal-booted kicks in his spine when he'd been cleaning up a puddle of booze in the living room and didn't move away fast enough. That was over three years ago now but sometimes his back still hurt like hell. He never knew if maybe one of his vertebras had been cracked or sprained, but the tissue around his spinal nerve must have been swollen because it took over three days before he'd finally been able to feel his legs entirely, and another week to regain full control over them.

Trey would've brought him to a hospital if he'd been anywhere near, for sure, but his mom had spent the whole time near passed-out on the couch. He'd recovered too quickly for her to even notice there was something wrong. At that time he would've done anything to be able to run away from there, so terrified he was to end up paralyzed in one house with those two. And to be able to come running back in case his mother needed him.

Suddenly Ryan became aware that Kirsten called out to him. "Sorry, kinda spaced out for a moment", he apologized. She held out the phone to him. "It's for you, honey. It's Luke." "Thanks." He took the receiver and tucked it between shoulder and ear so he could still collect his school stuff while talking to Luke.

"Hey man, guess who!" He heard Luke's voice over a lot of background noise. "Hi Luke, what's up?" "Good guess! Good guess, now guess where I am!" "Uhm, you're in Newport. Why?" "Gee, dude, ya still know how to blast a joke, right?" "Well, the Cohen-spy-network is working pretty efficiently", Ryan tried to explain. "Yeah, uhm.. I'll be here for 'bout a week. Wouldn't miss the Blaze, ya know. And it's Trevor's birthday today. We're already partying on the beach. Wanna come?" Luke asked. "Trevor.. he's the red-head, right? Uhm.. I dunno. I still got some stuff to do.." "Now c'mon! We'll be at the Bait Shop tonight, and afterwards it's party at the beachhouse of Trevor's dad." It was scary: Seth had been right again. "'Kay, then I see you at the Bait Shop. At 'bout eight." "Great! That'll be fun!" Luke seemed to be really excited.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thanks for the reviews, luv support and critics - pleeeze don't stop!_

**Spoiler:**_ What's gonna happen in the Bait Shop? Maybe somebody shows up.. _:o)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any O.C.-related - only the characters I may invent during the writing of the story - they're all FOX's property.. thanxx 2U, guys_

**Autor's note:**_ So, next part of the bad-conscience-driven posting session.. have fun and R&R._

They arrived at the Bait Shop just on time. Summer was already there, waiting at the entrance, impatiently hopping from one foot to the other and looking at her watch.

Seth ran to her, kissed and hugged her before triumphantly pointing at his wristwatch, exclaiming: "See! Eight o'clock sharp! Like I promised." Summer rolled her big brown eyes but laughed, grabbed Seth's wrist and pulled him through the door. "Well, calm down, Cohen, no time to waste. I'm dying with thirst. The sushi was a little spicy." Ryan chuckled. These two were just hilarious. "Good thing you dragged Chino along. Luke arrived right after me and kept like.. drilling me with all kinds of questions. Besides, you've done enough lonely brooding during the last months, Atwood", Summer said when they got to the bar, gave him a brief kiss on the cheek, then motioned behind him with her chin. Before Ryan could turn around, a large hand landed on his shoulder, propelled him around and dragged him into a bear-hug. When Luke finally let go of him, he secretly checked for broken ribs. "Hey Chino!" Luke yelled, obviously already a little drunk. "One who always keeps promises", said the young blonde man who towered over him with a large grin that showed all of his perfect white teeth. Considering their very first encounter it was a wonder he still had all of them. And that Ryan was still alive. The episode of Mr. Ward's coming-out had shown that sometimes bad situations bring out the best sides of people, and despite himself Ryan felt grateful to have found such a friend in a former foe.

Luke started to introduce him to his friends. Ryan had seen most of them at school but from day one he'd avoided the guys from the waterpolo-team. His friendship with Luke was a mere accident, though a lucky one.

Trevor really was a typical red-head, with copper-red curly hair, a pale complexion that showed first signs of sunburn, a lot of red freckles that disguised some of his pimples and pale blue eyes, but all of this could be overlooked at the sight of his congenial, good-natured wide smile that exposed a set of huge incisors.

Luke kept on babbling about their plans for the rest of the night and how excited he was about going to the Blaze with all his old friends, when suddenly something else caught Ryan's attention: While listening to Luke, he'd watched Alex who'd first been talking to a tiny woman with big dark eyes and brown curly hair who had been tuning her guitar on the stage, then his eyes had followed her as she went upstairs – walking up to somebody he recognized only at a second look. She still wore the black base-cap and baggie jeans, but this time she'd put on a black wife-beater on top of a white one and an unbuttoned khaki-colored shirt above it all.

Alex and her hugged swiftly and talked for a moment. Alex even laughed, then motioned down at the stage, gently stroked over the girl's head and quickly descended to finally disappear behind the stage.

When Ryan looked back up, she was gone. He'd just decided to go upstairs himself when Luke shoved a beer in his hand. "Thanks, but I don't really.." "I know, I know. Hey, just one to clink with us." "I still gotta drive.." "Now, don't be such a sissy!" Luke protested but forgot what else he'd wanted to say because at this very moment the band began to play. Summer and Seth moved closer to the stage, waving to him to keep them company, but he gave them a sign of refusal. There were less people at the bar now, and moreover, Alex had reappeared behind the counter.

He didn't address her but waited until she had time for a little break to drink something herself and spotted him at last. "Ryan! Hey. Nice to see you again.. I guess. I already asked Seth if you got off again but he said you barely left "Casa Cohen" at all." She laughed, then added more seriously: "Uhm.. I've heard of all of this "illegitimate-daughter-story".. I mean.. I'm really sorry for you." He shook his head and shrugged. "Break-ups are never easy. I was more sorry for Seth's family. And for Lindsay of course. You remember her?" Alex nodded. "Yeah. From our "group-hang". She seemed to be really nice.. even though she lay in my office, passed-out, when I saw her the last time. I hope she's okay?" "By now, she is. She went to Chicago with her mother. She.. uhm.. wrote a letter. To all of us. Seems to like it there.. And it's definitely easier for her after all she had to go through." He tried to smile, failing miserably.

Alex laid her hand on top of his, making him jump slightly, so she resisted from asking him how he felt. Instead, she clinked her glass with his bottle and said: "It'll get better." She threw a glance at the stage, then changed the subject. "So.. Cohen left you all alone with the jocks?" Ryan looked behind him where meanwhile Trevor's friends had put him in a T-shirt that was covered with signatures of the whole team and had a photo of all of them in a pool on it's back. Ryan raised his eyebrows and took a sip. Alex chuckled. "Ya know, I almost didn't recognize you among them." He put down his beer, surprised at this statement. She reached out and passed her hand over his hair. "Started bleachin' it?" she asked. "Nah.. Sandy's teaching me how to surf. The sun and the salt, ya know.." he explained uncomfortably. "Oh. That certainly explains your new tan. Suits you.." she smiled, then clicked her tongue, "And it seems to be a pretty good workout, hm? ..Hey! Did you just blush! Can't handle a compliment or what?" She watched him smile insecurely. "Don't worry, I'm no danger for you. Remember: No sparks!" At least this finally earned her a warm smile and actually a shy laugh. When he was pulled back by Luke to give another cheer for Trevor, Alex seized the opportunity to lean back and inspect him, brows knitted.

Cohen's foster-brother really almost looked like one of those waterpolo-guys, even though a short one. Okay, he'd never been thin, but although completely dressed in black he now looked pretty well-trained, downright athletic. Alex took a closer look, realizing she'd been wrong about Ryan's similarity to the jocks. Aside from his lack of stature there was something about him that would always keep him from blending with those people. Something that lay within those serious, once shut down and cold, once vulnerable and sad, deep-blue eyes. She didn't have a thing for him, but she could tell that girls would fall for those eyes – while rejecting him unconsciously at the same time. She knew that he didn't just seem mature beyond his age, but that his former life must have caused this as well as his silent, sometimes even brooding nature. Seth hadn't told her much about Ryan's past – he'd been too occupied with other things during their short romance, like with himself, her and above all Summer – and she'd had a far-from-perfect family-life herself. In fact, she'd always thought it'd sucked, but now she asked herself what might have madeRyan the way he was.

Alex pulled herself together and forced a smile upon her face whenhe managed to finally free himself from his new "fellas" and turned to her again. Too late: He'd already sensed that something was going on with her and he eyed her suspiciously before shutting down visibly, clearing his face from anything that would allow her to read him. For a moment she wondered if he could do such on purpose, then she cursed herself when she remembered how Seth had once told her that he found Ryan's ability to see people through quite uncanny. "He reads everybody like an open book, even this crazy Oliver who got everybody else fooled." At that time she'd just laughed and retorted: "That is because you TALK like a book, Cohen."

Without having intended to do so she suddenly heard herself apologize. Astonishingly he seemed to know what she meant, slightly shook his head, saying: "Nevermind", with a smile.

To her surprise he cleared his throat and carried on: "Uhm, Alex, I gotta ask you something.." He paused. Quite long, so she nodded encouragingly. "Yes?" "Well.. that girl, you've been talkin' to.." "Tess? She's the singer of the band.." "Yes. No, I mean the other on. Upstairs. The one with the base-cap." She knew who he was talking about, and she knew that he sensed that. "Oh! Yeah. What about her?" "I met her at the pier, like two weeks ago. I've never seen her around before and never since." He hesitated again. "Who is she?" Alex shrugged.

"Just some girl I know. I don't know where she's from, but she definitely doesn't live in Newport." Ryan's glance said: "Oh. Really."

"One of my friends once brought her to a little party at my place. Neither of us noticed when the guy left, and since we were all a little wasted I let her crash there for the night. And the following.." Ryan raised his eyebrows. "Oh. So she's.. like.. one of your ex-girlfriends?" "No! No. Definitely not. I mean, it's not like she's not my type. In fact, you'd be surprised what's really hidden under all this clothing. No, it's.. I dunno. It was weird." "What's weird?" "Well, she's strange. She behaves like some sort of a hurt beast, know what I mean?" He nodded and said: "She's all fight or flight." "Exactly. She didn't do anything wrong.. she actually helped me. Cleaning up the next day, preparing something to eat.. But she still seemed to think that she kinda owed me something. What she didn't. Obviously she knew that I like women, too, so before she left, she.. she kinda offered herself to me. As if to pay me off. As you can imagine it was a little embarrassing for both of us when I explained to her that I wouldn't accept that." Ryan nodded again and whispered: "It's never good to have any debts.."

"Anyway: A week later there was an envelope in my mailbox. A card saying Thank You and fifty bucks, which was way too much. Yeah.. and since then she'd show up at the club a couple of times when there was a band, and I usually let her in for free." Alex stopped rinsing the glasses, what she'd been doing while talking to Ryan. "Ya know.. it's good to actually see her.. relax a little. ..I wonder where she's gone now. She'd listened to Tess' record at my place and said she liked it." She looked around the room. "Maybe she just wasn't in the mood. She wasn't exactly in good shape today." "What do you mean?" Ryan interjected. "Nothing in particular, but", she dried her hands, "black eyes and bruises aren't a Chino-monopol, as you might know."

As if on clue Ryan was rudely shoved against the counter, almost causing him to drop his bottle. Instantaneously he spun around to defend himself against whoever, but realized that it had only been an accident: Trevor seemed to have returned from outdoors, and his friends were jokingly pushing him around, calling out good wishes, patting him on the back and drilling him with questions about some "birthday present". After a few moments he shushed them and exclaimed slightly slurring: "Fellas – thank you! I must say..", he paused, then grinned widely, "this really BLEW my mind. Got it!"

Ryan shook his head and turned back to the counter, intending to listen to the band a little closer when, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Alex handing the girl he'd secretly been looking out for the whole evening a bottle of water. He watched her walk to the door, stop and cast a quick glance to the bunch of guys behind him and then step outside. He thought about asking Alex about it, but first, he didn't know about what exactly, and second she was occupied on the other side of the bar. Maybe he should follow the girl – but again: For what reason? He sighed and emptied his bottle. And suddenly noticed that Doug, the massive goal-keeper of the team, a real six-foot-ten, also approached the door, holding up both thumbs to his friends before leaving.

"Hey man, what was that all about?" Ryan addressed Luke who had tears in his eyes from laughing. "That? Doug wants to check out the quality of Trevor's present." Ryan shook his head questioningly, so Luke finally had mercy and spilled out the details: "Dude, Trevor's nice'n funny but not exactly a ladies' man. So, a few of the guys thought: Why not buy him a nice little blow-job to his birthday? At first, they wanted to get him a hooker for an "all-inclusive-service", but first, he didn't want that, for whatever reason, and second the whole thing was kinda spontaneous, so they'd only found a chick who'd exclusively serve like this. Well.. from what he's reported, she absolutely knows what she does. Yeah, and this made Doug wanna try her, too. Dude, it's unbelievable! That guy's so wasted! I really hope she can handle those 300 pounds!" he cried out, laughing. "Do you know where they went?" Luke shrugged. "Down to the beach, I guess. There's a little spot right behind the lifeguard-tower where one can get a little.. privacy", he giggled. "Hey! Where you goin'?" he called after Ryan who was storming out of the club.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Will try and post a littler sooner this time, promised. I'm always curious what you think about it - Let me know._

**Spoiler:** _Ryan against 300 pounds. Hmm.. how does that look? We all know about somebody having kind of a "white-knight-complex", don't we? Maybe he'll get to know the still unnamed girl a little better._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any O.C.-related - only the characters I may invent during the writing of the story - they're all FOX's property.. thanxx 2U, guys_

**Autor's note:** _Sorry for the long wait (again), I'm NOT planning to make this a permanent issue. Maybe I'll post 2 chaps in a row, again? Anyways.. hope you like it.._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ryan stepped outside and looked around. He took a deep breath and then carefully climbed down the narrow path that lead down to the beach he'd descended only two good weeks ago at a much faster pace, but of course it'd been bright daylight then. He couldn't exactly make out something, it was too dark, but approaching the wooden tower he heard soft, muffled voices. They didn't sound like love-whispers but more like a hot argument, accompanied by angry outcries and a sudden, all too familiar slapping sound.

When Ryan came around the corner of the tower he caught a glimpse of a dark large figure lunging towards a small one, heard the low thud of the big one's fist connecting with the smaller one's mid-section, causing her to double-over and allowing the attacker to finally bring her down, pinning her to the ground with the sheer weight of his huge body.

"Hey! Hey! What do you think you're doin'!" Ryan called out, rushingto them, and tried to pull Doug backwards by his shoulders. It felt like trying to move a solid rock. Instead, the husky guy simply stuck out his large left arm and shoved Ryan away, almost making him stumble. Meanwhile, Ryan's eyes had adjusted to the insufficient light, and alarmed he noticed that Doug began to fumblewith his belt with his left hand while holding the throat of the girl beneath him in a firm grip with his right one. Her fighting already weakened, her legs buried under Doug's body, her left arm clawed in his shoulder. Ryan gathered his strength, leapt forward, grabbed Doug's upper left arm that felt like a tree-trunk, and yanked it up, twisting it behind Doug's back and pulling it towards his neck, adding pressure under his elbow to finally drag him backwards, off the girl.

Doug cried out in pain. "Ouch! Damn! Let the fuck go of me, freak! Fuck! Let go!" "The question is, will you let go of her", Ryan answered in a low voice, at the same time glancing at the girl who fortunately was about to get to her feet, cautiously only using her left arm to stand up. "Why should I let go of her, huh? She's a whore! I wanted to pay 200 dollars for a fuck, okay? And what did she do? Huh? That big-mouthed bitch told me that she'd only take fifty. AND she'd only cater for fifty!" He shook his head angrily, what caused him to cry out again. "Ouch! Lemme go!" He pushed himself backwards, so Ryan lost his grip on him, and found himself suddenly buried under Doug's colossal body that wiped all of his breath out of his lungs. Both of them leapt to their feet simultaneously.

Doug rubbed his mistreated shoulder, looking askance at his opponent. He straightened up and exclaimed with a proud undertone: "Ya know, with the Doug, it's always all or nuttin'. And when I got 200 bucks I want the whole thing! I'm not simply put off with a lousy blow-job!" The girl behind him laughed dryly and quietly said with a raspy voice: "200 bucks.. didn't even come up with the fif.." Before she could even end the sentence, Doug whirled around and backhanded her, sending her flying back to the ground. "Who the hell allowed you to speak up, bitch, huh?" Ryan immediately lunged forward, but as if he'd anticipated the attack, Doug spun back around, seizing the superior length of his arms, and punched him straight in the face, screaming: "That's none o' your business, little man, back off! You're lucky, you're a friend of Luke's! Otherwise, I'd beat the hell outta you, got it!" Ryan shook his head to clear it and get rid of the silvery white dots that danced before his eyes. Running head first into a wall couldn't feel worse. When he suddenly heard a familiar voice, he wondered for a brief moment if it was just the ringing in his ears, but then he recognized it as Luke's. Damn, he'd never been happier to see that example of a californian beach-boy show up.

"Hey guys, what's goin' on 'ere?" he called cheerfully while deliberately slowing his stride when he became aware of the alert expression on Ryan's visibly swelling face. Astonished at the sudden appearance of his former team-mate, Doug turned around, clearly startled. Luke pretended not to notice the tense situation he'd just interrupted. "Finally I found you, Doug-e-Doug! Forgot Trevor's party? Everybody's waitin' for ya. We wanna move on to the beachhouse. You're the only one who's still missing. Now c'mon!" He patted Doug on his heavy arm, purposely turning him slightly away from where Ryan carefully placed himself between Doug and the girl. This time she'd had even more trouble to finally rise to her feet.

Doug freed his arm from Luke's hold and stammered, obviously disconcerted: "Yeah.. ya know, I still got some stuff to take care of.. Ya know, I'm not quite finished here.." "Oh, c'mon", Luke called, "forget that chick! Know what?" he leaned in and whispered: "There's one big SUV full of really, REALLY hot chicks up there who are absolutely mad about joining us for the show. And most important: Who are absolutely willing.. Damn," he clicked his tongue, "you oughta see 'em. I swear, one of them looks exactly like Carmen Electra!" He knew, Doug had a thing for the actress, so he added: "Really. Just like her. And especially in all the right areas.. know what I mean, huh?" he smirked.

Ryan allowed himself a little smile at Luke's unexpected acting talents. He almost had him. And then, Luke brought up the final little shove Doug needed. "But man, additional to that: There's a slightly pissed off Trevor who might have the chance to make out with a girl for the first time without having to pay for it.. Now c'mon, don't salt his game! We need you up there."

Finally pride and a sense of camaraderie took the better of Doug and grumbling he stumped back the path he'd come there.

Luke quickly revolved to Ryan, an apologetic look on his face. "Hey, sorry man. Ya know, Doug can be a great guy.. but his brains are easily overpowered by.. like, instinctive needs.. or booze. Uhm.. how is she?" he motioned to the girl. Ryan shrugged. "We'll see.." he flinched intuitively when Doug hollered at Luke to not further keep their friends waiting. Ryan chortled dryly and murmured: "He didn't even give her the money.." "What? Wait." Luke took out his billfold and held out a fifty dollar note to the girl who stood a few feet behind Ryan, giving the impression that she intended to fully disappear under her base-cap. "Here.. uhm, listen, I'm really sorry if he did something to you. He's usually a really great guy.. he.. I dunno, I didn't see it come. Sorry."

Doug was no longer visible but they heard him call out for Luke again. Luke stretched out his hand with the money – and saw how she slowly but determined shook her head. "No. This ain't you fault. It's a risky business. Besides, you've been kind of a "deus ex machina". ..Well, thanks to you, he's gone", she explained at Luke's unenlightened facial cast. He now offered a smile and tried to peer underneath her cap. "Hey. Take the money, okay? I'm sure you wouldn't do somethin' like that if you didn't need the cash. Moreover, I'll get it back from Doug when he's sobered up", he insisted. "Really, I mean it." He motioned towards Ryan who waited nearby, utterly amazed at the sensibility Luke sometimes revealed what made it comprehensible why Marissa had loved him for so long. "It wasn't even me who "saved" you, I'd never be suicidal enough to jump Doug. The man's like a brick wall. Uhm.. you okay, Ryan?" At the nod of him he added: "You never get tired of the shiners, huh? Anyway, ..if you wanna join the party.." "Nah, don't think so. Don't really feel like partying. Especially not with him. And there's still Seth and Summer.." "Oh, but they're coming, too! But.. okay, I get it. Well, if ya feel like it, later, well.. feel welcome." "Like welcome in the OC, bitch?" Ryan grinned. Luke laughed. "Yeah! Exactly! Now.. gotta jet", he said when there was not only Doug's voice but as well others calling for him.

Luke grabbed the girl's hand, and before she could pull away shoved the note inside it, closing her fingers around it. "Sorry. I really am", he repeated in a serious tone, accepted her short nod, then turned around and sped away.

Shaking her head she put the money in her pocket, then started to stagger further down the beach. She noticed that Ryan slowly followed her. Letting out a breath she said: "Listen, I'm really grateful for your help – even though it was indeed foolish of you to jump a guy of that size. And I'm glad he didn't hurt you seriously. But right now, I don't feel like company, okay?"

Ryan thought a moment about it, but he could tell she shouldn't be alone now, as beat up as she was. "I know", he voiced silently, "but I'd feel better if I could bring you home.. or at least somewhere safe and warm." She sighed, shoulders dropping, but then she turned back around and moved close to him. He was mildly perturbed by the unexpected soft, almost seductive quality of her dark voice when she said: "Excuse me. Sometimes, I forget my manners." She raised her hand to his face, gently running her fingers over his bruised cheek. "I really am thankful. You've no idea.. how much..", she almost purred. He jumped slightly when he suddenly felt her hand slide over his behind and then to the front, between his legs, stroking smoothly over the buttons there.

He choked, snatched her wrist and yanked it away. "No!" he said, at a loss of other words, violently shaking his head.

She sighed again, then whispered, sounding defeated: "What else do you want..?" "Hey, you got me all wrong. I just want what I already told you. To take you home. I know.. how you feel", he stammered, then continued more confident: "And I know that I won't just leave you here."

All of a sudden she withdraw and exclaimed: "What's your problem, for Christ's sake, huh? For it's surely not me! Seriously! Just.. leave! I thank you, okay, but honestly, this is none o' your business." "Now, wait a moment.." Ryan tried, surprised by her abrupt change of temper, and he stepped closer. "Back off!" she yelled and shoved him backwards, wincing when she used her obviously hurt right arm, then she wheeled around and started to run away, but only accomplished a few yards before she stopped dead, standing a little slumped over, both hands pressed against her stomach. He rushed to her right away, stood by her side immediately, not daring to touch her.

"What.." "I'm fine", she gasped – a phrase he knew all too well – and tried to straighten up, repeating the words hardly audible as if to convince herself. When she was finally able to take another step, Ryan could hear her let out the breath she'd been holding – and was just fast enough to catch her as she suddenly collapsed without any warning.

He sunk to his knees, her limp body in his arms, and tried to steady her. "Dammit.. Hey, hey! Come on, open your eyes, okay? Open your eyes, please.." he whispered, softly stroking her cheek – and to his surprise pondering about the fact that he didn't know her name. He quietly rocked her, all the while talking to her, when the sudden ringing of his cellphone made him almost jump out of his skin. "Yeah?" he asked, astonished about his shaking voice, but the person at the other end of the line naturally wasn't paying attention to this. "Hey, Ryan? This is Seth. Where the hell are you? The band's finished, and.. we're waitin' for you to go to the party at Trevor's. Even Luke's already gone.." "Uhm, listen.. I'm not going to the party. Can't you go with Summer?" "Now why? What's wrong?" "Nothing, everything's fine. I just don't feel like party.. and there's something I gotta take care of, okay?" "But.." "Seth, I don't have the time for a discussion right now, okay? I'll explain it to you tomorrow. Promised." "Promised? Well, then.. Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. Just go and have fun." At that moment, a thought crossed his mind. "Oh, Seth, are you still at the Bait Shop?" "Yeah, just about to leave.." "Could you please pass the phone to Alex?" "Is this something ya gonna explain to me, too?" "Promised, now please.." "Okay, okay, hold on a sec." He could hear Seth cry out to Alex, then there was her voice. "Ryan? What's wrong?" How come, people always supposed something was wrong? "I found her. Your friend." "Yeah, well.." "One of the guys came down pretty hard on her." "Is she okay?" "No. No, she's definitely not okay. She's actually just passed out on me. I really think about taking her to the hospital.." "No!" Alex interrupted him. "No, she wouldn't want that. Not if it's not absolutely necessary.. uhm, do ya think, it is?"

Ryan scrutinized the girl's face. Even unconscious the expression on it seemed tormented. Alex' voice cut through his inspection. "Ryan, are you still on? Listen, if she's not seriously hurt, she wouldn't wanna go there. She.. she ain't got the money. Nor an insurance. I guess you know what that means.." He nodded to himself, then answered: "Yes, I do.. I don't know, how bad she's hurt. Right now, she's out cold, and I try to bring her back. But after that she needs to stay somewhere.." Alex understood the unasked question. "I'm sorry, but it's just not possible. My place is overloaded tonight. There are already about eight people crashin' there. Friends of mine from Catalina who can't take the ride home this night. Sorry, but I'll have to sleep on the floor myself, there's just no space left.." Ryan suddenly felt the girl shift in his arms and saw her eyelids flutter slightly. "Uhm.. okay Alex. Too bad. I.. I'll find a solution, somehow. Please tell Seth, I'll explain everything to him tomorrow, okay? I have to hang up, she comes to." "Alright, I'll tell him. Uhm, and Ryan: Thank you. For helping her, ya know? I would, but right now.." "It's okay, Alex. Really. Bye."

Still rocking her tenderly, Ryan watched cautiously how the girl in his arms at first slowly opened her eyes, then sat up with a start, a bewildered look on her face when she realized what had just happened. She cleared her throat, clearly ashamed, and mumbled: "Oh, uhm.. sorry." As quickly as possible she climbed to her feet and said: "Well.. gotta jet, thank you." Almost too baffled to react Ryan reached for her elbow. "You gotta be kidding!" When she turned to face him he initially braced himself for another offence but instead she appeared more tired than anything else. She sighed and looked down to the sand. "What must I do to finally persuade you that you don't have to help me?" she asked quietly. "Nothing. I know that I don't have to. But I want to. And even if you don't want any further help let me at least offer you a place to get some rest", he stated matter-of-factly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Papermonster: **_Anybody who expected more of "Kid Chino's fists-of-fury"? Well, sorry if I disappointed you, but in my opinion it's always a little far out there when one single guy is able to take on several guys or one who's much bigger than himself like they use to show it on TV. Anyways: Hope you liked it and keep on R+R._

**PS:**_ A little note:A "Deus ex machina" can be loosely translated with "God out of the box". It's a construction used in novels and plays when the hero character(s) are trapped in an otherwise unsolvable situation. Then suddenly something unexpected, miraculous or impossiblehappens and saves them. Quite useful when you've run into a dead end with your story :o)_

**PPS:**_ I've no problem with combo-reviews :o) Especially 'cause I'm posting so slowly (shame on me) that I tend to post some chaps-in-a-row.. like this time, again. (Thanks so much, _Beachtree_ and _Leentje)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any O.C.-related - only the characters I may invent during the writing of the story - they're all FOX's property.. thanxx 2U, guys. Nor do I own Tess Wiley and her band, their music or lyrics._

**Autor's note:**_ Once again a multiple-chapter-posting. ..It's not a question if Ryan willtake care ofsomebody who clearly needs help, only if he's able to do so. And maybe he'll find some unexpected help, himself.._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan had to support her faltering steps several times on their way back over the beach, up the steep slope to the Bait Shop where she'd stashed her backpack in Alex' office.

Alex spotted them immediately when they entered the club, rushed to them and lead the girl to a stool at the counter. She promised to stay with her while Ryan was getting her bag and then the car.

"Holy shit. You look like crap", she muttered, pulling her into a careful hug, then cautiously inspected her face, trying to catch her dodging glance. "Who did this to you? One of those waterpolo-boys? The big one?" The girl shrugged, then shook her head no. "Just partly. I.. ran intoGavin earlier today." "What!" Alex exclaimed. "Are you nuts? I thought you wanted to stay outta his way! For good!" She shrugged her shoulders again. "Well, I tried. That guy's got a talent of locating me anywhere anytime." "But why.." Alex ran out of words. "Why? For the hell of it. And because he thinks I'm one of his hookers. Well, when I couldn't come up with what he considers his fair share he made a point." "He made a point!" Alex spat. Her voice was softer when she carried on. "And how are you now? How do you feel?" "I'm fine. ..Maybe not fine, but.. okay. Could've been worse if your friend hadn't shown up." Alex laughed shortly. "You should actually like Ryan. According to Seth he always gives the same statement no matter how he feels." "Ryan?" "Yeah. The one who brought you here. I dated his foster-brother a couple of times. Seth." "Then maybe you can tell me what's exactly his problem. I mean.. why's he that insistent on taking me home? He didn't even wanna.. you know what I mean. At least, he said so." Alex nodded. "Yes, I know whatcha mean. And yes, he doesn't want anything in return. I dunno what his problem is, maybe it's just because he's got a little of a white-knight-complex. But Cat.. he's okay. You can trust him. I mean, I don't know him this well and I've got some trust-issues of my own, but.. I know he's someone I could trust with my life." "Whoa", Cat voiced, "you gettin' emotional or what?" Alex chuckled. "Must be the whole Newpsie-scene. I'm really anxious to hear what his foster-mom's gonna say about him bringing you home. Don't get me wrong, she's really nice and Sandy, her husband, he's.. yeah, great. But they're.. like, easily worried." "Wait a moment, what's all this foster-stuff about?" "Oh. Uhm, I forgot. He's not from here, from Newport. He got arrested. About one and a half years ago, if I remember correctly. Seth's dad was his attorney and Seth finally convinced his folks to let Ryan stay with them. First they became his guardians and then they made it kinda permanent. Guess that was the best thing that's ever happened to him." "What do you mean?" "I mean.. I wish my family'd been a little like that. They really care for each other, so on that matter they're quite like himself. Only, he's just used to take care of others, not to be taken care of. Seth told me that's one of the problems his parents are still trying to fix." When she just thought that she'd already told more than she'd originally intended to, Alex noticed the girl in front of her wince and squeeze her eyes shut. Concerned she laid one hand on her shoulder. "Hey, everything okay?" Cat just nodded, pressing her lips together. Alex quickly slid behind the counter and fished a bottle of water out of the fridge, opened it and put it in front of the girl who struggled to will the pain away. Secretly, Alex peeked to the door, hoping Ryan would be right back.

Sandy answered the phone after the fourth ringing. "Sandy Cohen?" "Hi Sandy, it's Ryan?" "Ryan? What's wrong?" Meanwhile, Ryan could almost laugh at this standard-question. "Nothing's exactly wrong. I'm fine, Seth and Summer are fine, too, actually they went to a party with Luke, and the car's not damaged." He heard his foster-father sigh in relief. "What's goin' on, kiddo?" "Uhm.. I gotta ask you for something.." he hesitated, so Sandy encouraged him. "Yes?" "I.. I met someone. Someone who needs help." "What happened?" "That's really a long story. I'd rather explain it to you later, okay?" "So.. uhm, he's a friend of yours?" Ryan thought a moment about it. "Not exactly a friend. And.. HE's a SHE." "Oww.. oh, I see.. How can I help you?" "I need your permission to bring her home with me", he said quickly and heard Sandy breathe in sharply.

"I guess we don't know her, hm?" "No. But she needs a place to stay tonight. She.. can't go somewhere else, and I can't just leave her alone." "Is she hurt?" "Well.. yes. She is. But before you ask: She won't go to a hospital. Of course I'm gonna take her there in case she feels worse, but for now I need her to trust me. That's why I must also ask you to.. to not be waiting for us when we arrive. I know that's a lot to ask for.. I'm sorry." He swallowed hard and nervously prepared for Sandy's response and: Sure thing, there it was. "I'll ask Kirsten. Hold on a moment."

Sandy lowered the phone and looked questioningly at his wife. "Ryan asks if he can bring a girl here over night. Obviously she's in trouble and hurt and she's got nowhere to stay." Incredulously he watched Kirsten shrug her shoulders when she nodded and said: "Okay." "Okay?" "Sandy, why do you always expect me to be the bad one who says no?" "Because I've problems with that word", he chortled. "And you sure are fine with that?" She nodded again. "He'll have his reasons. And you know we can trust him. He'd sense if there was something wrong with that girl, but he only feels that he's got to help her, so let him." She motioned to the phone. Still astonished by Kirsten's unexpected reaction he picked it up again.

"Ryan? It's okay. Bring her home with you. We won't show up. But if you need something, if we can help.." "I'll tell you. Thank you Sandy. And say thanks to Kirsten. ..I won't disappoint you."

Ryan immediately spotted Alex' relieved look as he reentered the Bait Shop. Her friend still sat on the stool but leaned against the counter, slightly slumped over. In order to avoid scaring her he called out: "I've got the car. Ready to go?" while walking over to them. He could tell she was still startled by his voice but what alarmed him more was the slowness of her motions when she turned around halfway, her face invisible under her cap again.

"Yeah, uhm.. we were just waitin' for you", Alex jumped in. "You already got the bag?" Ryan nodded. "In the car." The girl sighed and hopped off the stool, exclaiming: "Well, then – no time to waste", but despite her nonchalant demeanor Ryan could perceive the effort she had to put into it. When her steps faltered a little he quickly laid his arm around the small of her back to support her and to his surprise she allowed it without flinching. "Sorry. I'm just a little tired", she excused herself.

"Cat! Wait a sec!" Alex called after them, plunged under the counter, then hurried over to them, holding out two CDs to the girl: The two albums Tess Wiley and her band had published so far. Forestalling any word of repulse she promptly stated: "Yes, you can accept'em. I told Tess they were for a friend who's a big fan but unfortunately missed the show. Every band's got some copies they can give away for free, so don't worry, okay? Just enjoy'em. Maybe Ryan can put them on later. Hope it helps you sleep well.."

Her friend appeared to be clearly overwhelmed by this, shook off Ryan's arm and hugged Alex for the briefest moment. "Thank you", she said silently when she withdraw. Alex just nodded, then promised: "I'll call right in the morning, okay?" "You mean, after you've finally climbed out of bed and had a cup of coffee, huh?" "Yeah, right. ..Uhm.. sleep well. And you", she addressed Ryan, "take care of her, okay?"

"How far is it?" she asked after he'd started the engine. "Only ten to fifteen minutes. It's in Newport, too." She nodded, shifting in the seat to find a more comfortable position that would ease the pain she still seemed to be in. Every once in a while he looked over to her to make sure she was still awake, then finally cleared his throat and said: "So, your name's Cat?" She threw him a side-glance. "An abbreviation. It's Cassandra. Boleyn." Ryan raised his eyebrows. "An interesting name." "Yeah. Thought about renting it to an actress or something", she said sarcastically, leaning her head against the window-pane and inhaling deeply. "Hey, hey", he tried to soothe her, "we're almost there." "It's okay, I'm fine", she snapped but immediately apologized. "Excuse me. I'm just really tired. And.. my stomach hurts a little. So, uhm.. Alex said you're not from Newport?" she changed the subject, obviously waiting for an answer, so he said: "From Chino. That a problem?" "No, of course not. Just didn't expect it. Is it a problem for you?" This question was something he hadn't expected so it took him a moment before he said: "Well.. sometimes.." "Guess you try not to think about it." "Hm.." "And obviously you try not to talk 'bout it either", she then assumed. "Uhm.. sorry. Maybe.." "It's okay. Who'd wanna talk about it."

She looked out of the window and suddenly added: "But just in case you feel like talking.. maybe you'll find I understand."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Papermonster:** _Don't we know this a little? Somebody acting strong when in reality he/she isn't (hehe). As usual: Tell me what you thing about it, I NEED ENCOURAGEMENT - so don't miss the little button below._

**PS:**_ A little explanation (though I'm pretty sure you don't need it): Cassandra is a name from the Greek mythology. She was damned to always know the future but to be faced with disbelief so she wasn't able to do something about it. Anne Boleyn was the third wife of George XIII., mother of Elizabeth I. She wasborn with a sixth finger to one of her hands andseveral birthmarks, in her era signs of witchcraft. So it was easier for the King to get rid of her (by decapitating his wife) when he wanted to get married another time. Maybe a little too much of a name for a simple fanfic-MarySue, but I like names with history and playing with them._

**PPS:**_ For anyone who's interested: I didn't invent Tess Wiley and her band, they're a real, just not worldwide successfulband whose members live near my hometown and who make great music (in my opinion). I guess there even exists a homepage - just google'em if you feel like it._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any O.C.-related - only the characters I may invent during the writing of the story - they're all FOX's property.. thanxx 2U, guys_

**Autor's note: **_Hey, what's going on? Want something else in this story? Critics are welcome but please: You've got to review to let me know! Okay, I tell myself it's because of the holidays - BTW: Hope y'all had a very merry Christmukkah and a happy New Year! And now: Think, we need a little Cohen-intervention in this chapter, but there'll be more of Cat in the follow-up one. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirsten smirked when she caught her husband spying out of the window of his office that went to the poolhouse, half hidden behind a curtain, straining his neck to get a better look around the corner. The similarity between her son and his father was ridiculous. She wondered if her attempts of education had the slightest effect on the strong Cohen-genetics she'd considered unique until Seth's birth – and until she'd met the Nana - but then set the thought aside. She'd rather have a copy of the man she loved for all his charming – and every so often nerve-racking – qualities than a Caleb Nichol Mini-Me.

But then again: This was outrageous! ..And enchanting.

She sneaked across the unlit room and had to suppress her laughter, forcing a scornful expression on her face when she hissed over his shoulder: "Sandy! What do you think you're doing!" making her husband jump in shock, so concentrated he'd been on observing the patio. "I thought you promised Ryan not to watch out for them. Now, what's this!" Finally recovered from the humiliation of being caught in the act and noticing one corner of his wife's delicate mouth curl up, he first shushed her, than explained away: "No, sweetie, I granted we'd be out of sight for them. Invisible. I didn't say a word about them being out of our sight. Lawyer-language, I know. But I bet you'd like to have a look at this mysterious girl yourself, don't cha?"

When he saw the other corner of her mouth react akin to his neighbor, he knew he'd won. "Go, you take the other curtain", he recommended, "they might be here any minute."

Kirsten muffled her laughter with one hand. She couldn't remember how often she'd already asked herself how old they actually were. But she knew that every time she'd come to the realization that age didn't matter as long as she spent her time with this man. As long as it was enough of it, she sighed inwardly.

"The curtain! The curtain!" he whispered, "I heard the car in the driveway."

A minute later they could observe them slowly cross the patio below their window, Ryan clearly supporting his guest. "That's a girl?" Kirsten whispered unbelievingly. "Oh my god, is she drunk?" "No, I don't think so. Ryan said she's hurt, I don't knowhow bad. ..Maybe she should really be taken to a hospital", Sandy contemplated. "Don't you believe he can handle that? That he knows what to do?" He glanced at his wife, then back to the poolhouse they'd just gone into.

"You're probably right. I guess we can trust him to judge the situation correctly. And to ask for help if it's necessary." With a resolute gesture he grasped both curtains and draw them together.

Ryan closed the door to the poolhouse behind them and lit the floor-lamp in the corner, dimming it down to a more comfortable brightness. Out of the corner of his eye he'd seen the movement of the curtains of Sandy's office but he didn't mind it. More important was that Cat hadn't spotted it.

He led her to the bed and she sat down heavily, giving him a wry smile while taking off her base-cap for the first time since he'd first met her. Underneath it she'd wrapped up her hair in a big ornamented cloth that ended in a big knot at the side of her neck. After an attentive look around the room she clicked her tongue and nodded approvingly. "You got lucky, indeed. This place is.. gorgeous. Not to mention the main house." Ryan nodded and sat down in the armchair. "When I first saw it I was totally overwhelmed. When I come to think about it I still can hardly believe I ended up here. ..People like me.. like us generally don't get such a chance. And I'm not just talking about the house and everything. I mean this family. They're just.. good people, you know? They.." he blinked several times, searching for the right words to describe his feelings. "..I'd do anything for them", he finally voiced, at a loss for words like every so often when it came to emotions. Revealing so much at all was remarkable for him – and a quick glance to Cat taught him that she knew. But instead of forcing him further she just looked at him, openly, mindful and patiently, as if she sensed that he just spoke up when he felt like it and when he could do it in his own time. And as if she wished to let him know that she'd give him the opportunity whenever he needed it.

Realizing that he was kind of staring at her, Ryan leapt to his feet and stammered: "I.. I'm gonna go to the kitchen. Get us some water. Do you need anything? Are you hungry?" She smiled again, amused at his confusion, pointed at her bag and said: "No, thanks. I got everything I need. Only.." she started rummaging in it and unveiled the CDs Alex had given to her, "if you'd put on one of those?" "Sure." He picked the orange one and shoved it into the player. Yes – he might like that music, too.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Uhm.. make yourself at home. I'll take the couch. No discussion 'bout it", he stated, one hand held up, then he headed for the kitchen.

Although she'd said that she didn't want something to eat, Ryan scanned the fridge for anything that might rouse her appetite. He laid some items on the counter, put them back in, chose others.. until he realized that he just tried to kill some time before hehad to goback to the poolhouse. Because he didn't know what to think about her.

He'd always had trust-issues and opening up was still a problem for him, no matter how hard he was trying, especially since all his senses told him that the people he now lived with were worth the effort. Having lost most of the people he'd let in didn't help. It rather seemed to prove that letting people come close was just the first step to losing them. Maybe something was wrong with him. Maybe he was chasing them away?

The Cohens had very patiently tried to get through to him and they were still trying. He knew they meant well and he loved them for not giving up on him – but on the other hand their tenacity at times caused him to shrink back, made him feel like he disappointed them, like he was being suffocated by all of these expectations.

He sighed and shoved an ice-cube into his mouth. How could they possibly understand him, his feelings and motivations when he was so screwed up that he could barely understand himself. Now how could it be that this girl showed up and seemed to get him so effortlessly. It had felt as if she could see through him when he'd looked into her eyes for the first time really, except for the short glimpse on the beach two weeks ago. He liked not being easily readable, it had taken him enough time and strength to finally achieve it, and he wasn't sure if he was cool with the fact that there was a person who could see behind the mask. ..They were emerald-green..

"Hi Kirsten", he said quietly when he heard her soft steps. "Hey honey." Her voice was gentle, yet full of concern. "Everything okay?" Ryan nodded, running his fingers through his hair. She rubbed the small of his back. "Who is she?" "I met her about two weeks ago when Seth and I went to the pier for his comic thing. To be honest: I don't really know her." "Well.. what DO you know?" He sighed again but decided not to lie. "Like I told you, not much. She's got nowhere to stay, no insurance, no money and.. she's forced to do anything to make a living." Kirsten nodded when she understood what he meant. "Sandy said she's hurt?" "Yes. She's had a.. client who.. wanted more than she offered. But I guess there'd already been something before." "And now? What's your plan?" Sandy came around the corner. He should've expected that his foster-father wouldn't be far.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders. "Let her get some rest, make sure she doesn't need a doctor.. I dunno. Try to make her feel safe, maybe. It was hard enough to convince to come with me. That she's welcome, without any reservations. And..", he hesitated, "don't worry, she won't steal or something, I'm sure of that. And I'm gonna keep an eye on her."

Sandy scratched his neck, then leaned upon the counter, deliberately forming his words. "Ryan.. don't get me wrong.. It's always okay if you bring home a friend you want to help, who's in trouble or whatever. We trust you to correctly judge a situation. But.. no offense, but you should at least KNOW the person. I mean.. We could say: She's a homeless, even a prostitute, bringing her in this house, our house, is just not an option. Do you get what I mean? Right now, we're not saying it because obviously you ran out of options and you asked for our permission first. We know you wouldn't endanger your family but.. this is YOUR responsibility. I hope you're not wrong."

Ryan had anticipated this lecture, maybe not this very night, but sooner or later. He didn't take it as an offense, Sandy and Kirsten only protected their family, including him. He'd even been surprised by their permission in the first place. He pondered a few seconds over his decision and finally assured them: "You won't be disappointed. It's true, I don't know her. Not yet. But I'm convinced there's more to her than meets the eye." – Literally, he thought to himself.

"Okay then, kiddo. And still: If you need anything, ask. Just make sure she's.. well, okay. Don't hesitate to get us or call a doctor if you consider it necessary. Uhm.. Ryan", Sandy hesitated, "I want you to give me her name. Her full name. I'm sure you understand that." Ryan chuckled. "Wanna check her file? It's Cassandra Boleyn." "As in Anne Boleyn?" Kirsten inquired. "I think so. Uhm.. not quite advantageous if one believes in kismet, huh?" he tried to joke but his eyes remained serious. She acknowledged his attempt, covered the short distance between them and hugged him tenderly.

He gratefully hugged her back, then nodded to both of them, grabbed two bottles of water and two bagels and excused himself.

Kirsten grasped Sandy's hand, entwining their fingers, and gently drew him out of the kitchen. "Come on, darling, stop looking so worried." "Hey, that's my line!" Sandy protested, but his wife just smiled and teased: "I know. And you also said that this was Ryan's responsibility, forgot? Now let's go back to bed. We'll meet her tomorrow."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Papermonster: **_Have I taken too long to describe the girl a little closer? Hope I'll always be able to surprise you guys a little. E.g. with her story? R+R to keep me going. Pleeez!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any O.C.-related - only the characters I may invent during the writing of the story - they're all FOX's property.. thanxx 2U, guys_

**Autor's note:**_ Thanks to Leentje for being so faithful._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan quietly opened the door to the poolhouse, closing it behind him as silently as possible when he noticed that Cat had fallen asleep. She lay on the far side of the bed, occupying as little space as possible, tightly clutching the blanket.

He took off his shoes and sneaked over to her, covering her bare legs she'd kicked the sheets off. She made a soft grumbling sound that caused him to smile. A long strand of hair had escaped her headband. It was of a silky chestnut and made him want to touch it. He resisted and went to the bathroom instead, changed into more comfortable clothes, brushed his teeth and washed his face with cold water, then went back in, dimmed down the light a little more and tuned the music down before folding up on the couch, taking a book with him.

He wasn't exactly planning on staying awake the whole night, but at least a little longer. Every once in a while he glanced over to Cat's sleeping form, especially when she started tossing and turning, bringing out the typical sounds of a bad dream that reminded him of Trey and, thinking about it, of himself. If what he'd read about people processing the day's events in their sleep was true, he wondered if only the ones who'd suffered from something that resulted in nightmares were forced to relive it. He doubted that the people who caused all that suffering had to go through their actions again, or else the A.J.s and Caleb Nichols of this world would hardly catch any sleep at all.

Maybe it was the silence that woke him a few hours later. He rubbed his eyes and casually looked over to the bed – finding it empty. A curse on his lips Ryan got to his feet and quickly scanned the room: her bag was still there. Discovering a little light emanate from under the bathroom door he let out a sigh of relief.

He sat back down and waited a couple of minutes for her to come out again. When nothing happened he went up the few stairs and softly knocked on the door. "Cat.. you in there?" He listened for a moment, then tried again. "Hey, are you in there? Answer me. Please." "Uhu.." So she was still there. "Everything okay?" "Uhu.." "I mean are you okay?" "Uhu.." That was a little too monosyllabic, even for Ryan. "Really?" "Fine.." By now he began to comprehend why Seth was never satisfied with that statement. "Listen, tell me the truth: How are you? Don't say fine, you don't sound fine, okay?" He knocked again when she didn't answer. "Can I come in? Hello?" "U-uh.." Great. Struggling against the urge to crash the door he warned her: "If you don't come out now, I'll come in, okay? D'you hear me?" Already one hand upon the door-handle he waited for a response. When the only one he got was a barely audible moan, he couldn't resist any longer.

The door wasn't even locked – not that this would've stopped him.

She sat in the shower, knees pulled up against her chest, her forehead rested on top of them, and appeared to be either crying or shivering. Ryan carefully approached her, then sunk to his knees at her side.

"Hey.. what's wrong?" he voiced softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Nothin', I'm fine", she replied, voice muffled since she didn't look up. With knitted eyebrows he scrutinized her and developed a line of dark blood making it's way to the sink. Just then he noticed as well the trace of red droplets, beginning about two feet from the door and leading to where she was sitting. A little startled he tried to soothe her as he suddenly felt her whole body tense and her breathing became shallow and ragged. Now, there was even more blood – it seemed to originate from beneath her. When what might have been a spasm was over and she inhaled more deeply and relaxed, he cleared his throat, not quite sure of what to say. "Uhm.. this is.. more than it should be.. I mean, this can't be .. well.. normal.." "Dunno what 'cha mean", she muttered. "Come on, that much bleeding.." "What! Are you a fuckin' specialist!" she snapped, giving him an angry glare. He quickly drew back his hand, about to give her a matching rejoinder, but all of a sudden she bit her hand, trying to suppress a cry. More and more concerned Ryan watched her hug herself tightly, almost forming a ball, holding her breath except for quick, sobbing gasps. He crept a little closer and gently pulled her against his chest by her shoulders but still she didn't relax. "Shh, shh.. you're gonna be fine. You'll be okay", he soothed, tenderly caressing her head. To his surprise he heard her chuckle between sobs. "Now.. now you say.. fine.." she squeezed out and coughed, cramping again, so hard that her body felt like a tight knot to him. "Dammit.. dammit..", she panted, struggling for air, "and I didn't wanna.. wanna have it in the first.. in the first place.." She relaxed, so suddenly and completely that Ryan at first thought she'd fainted but then he heard her sigh "Sorry.."

Blinking several times he slowly shook his head, trying to process what she'd just said.. Teresa's face crossed his mind. And what she'd told him on the phone when he was in Portland..

"Cat.. Cassandra, tell me.. you didn't just lose a child.." She flinched at his words but didn't answer immediately. "Mon dieu", she finally exclaimed silently, "I wouldn't go that far. I mean.. to already call it a child." "But you WERE pregnant, weren't you." Hesitating she nodded while bracing herself for another spasm. Ryan waited until he felt her relax again, slightly shifting in his arms into a more comfortable position, before he asked: "Was it Doug? Did he punch you in the stomach?" She sighed again. "The big boy? Now you may understand why I didn't wanna give him what he wanted, huh?" she winced with another cramp but carried on. "No, don't think so. Didn't hit me hard enough." "But.. who else?" A short laugh escaped her. "Baby's daddy. Ironic, isn't it?"

Ryan swallowed hard, barely able to comprehend this, unconsciously further caressing her head. "What.. your boyfriend did this to you?" "No, he's.. he was a friend of my brother. After he'd died, Gavin took me in but.. he's got a strange conception of responsibility." She paused, "He.. uhm.. To pay the rent he kinda.. rented me to some guys. And he still considers me one of his hookers. Which I'm not! Believe me.. I'm not.." she'd turned her head to look at him, to make sure he understood. "Don't worry, I believe you", he assured her and she added: "I just.. I did what I had to do. And usually I had an ordinary job. And I tried to stay away from him. Well.. every now and then he finds me.. he knows too many people. Still thinks I owe him. Yeah.. and when I can't come up with money he takes something else", she coughed again.

"But what.. why did he..?" "What – why!" she exclaimed, again switching her temper. Damn, she was worse than Summer! "Why he beat me up? Did the people who beat you up ever give you a reason? No matter what they said to you? Wasn't what they gave you just something to make you feel worse and them better?" Ryan couldn't help but flinch at her statement: She'd just nailed it. The vicious thing about it was that whatever they said or whatever he knew – there'd still been this little voice that hissed: Somehow he must've been guilty, too, deserving it. But how could she know he'd been there, too?

Still bewildered by what she'd said he felt her shake her head. "Excuse me.. you don't deserve to be yelled at." "Yeah?" he smiled, trying to loose the situation a little, "Then what do I deserve? Hm?" "Well.. what you got here. A good home, a good family.. a future.." Ryan rested his head against the tiles and briefly closed his eyes. Did he really deserve this? This girl he barely knew certainly gave him a few things to think about..

He was yanked out of his thoughts when Cat tensed up again, giving out a small sob with every ragged breath. He desperately tried to steady her, calm her. "Cat, please.. let me take you to the hospital, or at least call a doctor.." "No!" she snatched his hand. "No, please. Don't worry. It's.. it's already getting better, believe me.." He noticed how she tried to breathe through the convulsions and sighed when they subsided. "But.. honestly, you're losing so much blood.." "Looks worse than it is. And.. uhm, there's nothing in the bed. Or on the carpet. Promised." How could she worry about that? "Actually, I wish it was more.. ya know, more means usually less pain." She forced a smile on her face when she looked at him again. Smiling back to reassure her he went back to stroking her head. Her bandanna was meanwhile damp with sweat and her whole body felt hot and feverish. Abruptly, the meaning of her words hit him and he straightened up.

"Do you mean this has happened before! Tell me!" he urged when she didn't speak up right away. "Well.. then..", she struggled to find the words, "Uhm.. It ain't good for the biz if one of you gals is big. The word spreads, you lose suitors, get into trouble with child service.. and well, an abortion's expensive. Especially when it's supposed to be clandestine. ..Shit", her short, hoarse laughter startled Ryan, "fuckin' irony that this time without knowing it Gavin did exactly what he would've done if he knew. Only, if he'd known that my saved cash he took was meant for a doc's date he would've been even more mad at me. Lost cash! It's almost funny", she chuckled despite herself. "And that it was HIS baby.. I'm almost grateful he beat it out of me. I'd never have had it. Never.." This time her sobs came out of crying.

Ryan gently put his arms around her, careful not to add too much pressure on her fragile body and rocked her tenderly, his chin rested on her head. This story was just too much, it mad him feel more helpless than ever.

After she'd calmed down a little he cleared his throat, then cautiously formed the words: "Cat.. Let me get Kirsten." He waited for her response, all the while rocking her and gently stroking her hand with one thumb. Barely audible she whispered: "Why?" "Well, for one I gotta go to a drugstore to get you some.. uhm, supplies, maybe something against the pain. And I don't want to leave you all alone while I'm gone. Not because you might leave, just to know you're safe. And second.. she's a woman. And she's a mom. Maybe she can help you more than I'm able to. And I trust her." "You know she'll call a doctor. I mean, she's probably nice and everything, but she's still a.. a lady from Newport, she won't.." "She will understand. Ya know, the Cohens got used to non-Newport-situations since they knew me. And Kirsten promised me to not call her doctor. And again: I trust her." Ryan wasn't sure if he'd convinced her until she sighed and said: "Okay then. I only hope I don't scare her." He smiled at this attempt of a joke. And found he liked her sarcasm.

"Can I leave you alone for a minute?" She nodded, but held him back by his hand when he struggled to his feet despite his meanwhile numb limbs. "Yes?" "Thank you.." Smiling he shook his head. "You deserve to be helped for a change."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Papermonster: **_Well.. angst with a rush. Hope you could follow what she was telling Ryan, but it was supposed to be a little.. uhm, confusing since she's probably in a state where nobody would be able to think and talk properly. Maybe it was all a little too much and too suddenly, but first I felt like I had to move on a little more and second.. didn't I say something about "surprises" at the end of the last chap? R+R (a little more this time, please) and maybe I'll find some more surprises, beside the question how "Mrs. Waspy McWasp" will deal with the drama. Not to forget about Ryan who doesn't exactly have the best memories with young former-pregnant women._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any O.C.-related - only the characters I may invent during the writing of the story - they're all FOX's property.. thanxx 2U, guys_

**Autor's note:**_ Thanks a lot to the faithful Leentje (this chapter: Only some hints concerning Cat's story) and Beachtree (after New Year's eve spent sick in bed and two crappy weeks at work your review made my day) for their constant reviews. Though I feel like I'm writing this exclusively for you guys I don't feel like complaining, I only hope I can stand up to your expectations._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ryan pulled on his jeans, grabbed his wallet, then raced to the house and climbed the stairs as fast and silently as possible. For a moment he listened at Sandy's and Kirsten's bedroom door in order to not interrupt something strictly private, then held his breath and slipped into the dark room, to Kirsten's side of the bed, and carefully stroked her arm.

As she woke up, eyes first heavy with slumber, then wide with alertness, he quickly put his index-finger on his lips and motioned with one hand to follow him outside. Kirsten slipped out of the bed, grabbed her robe and followed Ryan downstairs after he'd cautiously closed the door behind her.

"Kirsten.. I need your help", he said when he finally turned to her. Perceiving the urge in his voice she pulled her robe together, inhaled deeply and asked: "What can I do?"

"The girl.. Cassandra.. She.. Well, somebody beat her up today, pretty badly. The thing is, she was pregnant." "WAS pregnant?" "Yes. ..She lost it, the baby.." It was only when he admitted the fact to the woman who'd become more of a mother to him than his own had ever been that he realized the whole impact these words had for him. Kirsten immediately noticed the hurt in his eyes, the imaginary burden that made his shoulders drop. Recalling what Seth had told her about how he'd found Ryan sitting in the Ward's guestroom after the call from Teresa she impulsively hugged him.

"Thank you", he whispered after she'd let him go a few seconds later, straightened up and said: "I've got to go to a drugstore to get her some sanitary stuff, maybe some painkillers, too." Kirsten shook her head. "They'd probably increase the bleeding. Just try to get something on a herbal basis and maybe some balm-mint tea.That'll help her relax and get some sleep. I think I still have some muscle-relaxants at home, they should ease the convulsions." Ryan nodded, relieved that somebody else helped him make some decisions. "Okay. Balm-mint. Uhm.. do you think you could stay with her while I'm gone? Just in case? I already asked her, and she's okay with it. Also, I guess she's in no shape to negotiate." "That bad?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Hard to tell. She says it's already gotten better. Right now, she's still in the shower. She was afraid to stain the carpet.."

"Okay, honey, don't worry. I'll take care of her. Just drive carefully, don't hurry too much." Ryan nodded, ready to leave, then turned around again to place a quick kiss on Kirsten's cheek before rushing to the car.

Kirsten pulled herself together, then softly knocked on Ryan's bathroom door. "Hello? This is Kirsten, Ryan's.. mom. He asked me to come over for a moment. Uhm.. are you okay?" "I'm fine, thank you."

Oh. Another one of those, Kirsten thought to herself. "Is it okay if I come in?" A moment of silence, then: "Uhm.. I was about to take a shower.. I dunno.." "But your bag's still in here. Maybe you need something out of it?" "Oh, right. In fact, I do." "I'll get it for you."

She quickly grabbed it, put a hand on thedoorknob and braced herself. "I come in now." Carefully she opened the door, immediately perceiving the small trace of blood that lead to the shower. "I'll clean it up, I promise. And I made sure not to soil the carpet." She lifted her gaze to the girl in the shower who was about to try and get to her feet. Kirsten cautiously crossed the small room, attempting to support her, but her legs gave too suddenly, so she sunk back to her knees again.

"I.. I've been sitting here too long. My legs are just numb, that's all", she apologized, casting a short glance at the blonde woman at her side, still avoiding eye-contact. Even though she tried not to scrutinize her too obviously, Kirsten noticed her split lower lip and the forming bruises around her neck as well as the already fading ones on her upper arms who appeared overly muscular compared to the rest of her petite body.

In order to stop herself from observing her, Kirsten filled a glass with water, held it out to the girl and offered her a small pill which earned her a suspicious glare. "It's a muscle-relaxant. It'll ease the convulsions, trust me", she explained. Nodding the girl accepted it. While she spilled the medicine with water, Kirsten put a small package on top of the bag she'd placed beside the shower. "I brought you some sanitary napkins. They won't absorb very much but it's better than nothing until Ryan comes back with other ones." "You're not calling a doctor?" the girl asked timidly, handing her back the glass. "Not unless you tell me to. Ryan asked me to wait with that." "Good. Thank you. I.. I'm fine", Cat quickly assured her – but at the same moment was betrayed by her body. Kirsten saw her gasping for air, firmly pressing both hands on her stomach. Without even knowing it she knelt down and started to stroke her shoulder until the cramp was over.

Still panting, the girl looked up to her, an embarrassed and apologetic look on her face. "I.. sorry, it's just.. it's already gettin' better, really, I don't.." "Shh.. it's okay, don't worry." "I don't want to cause any trouble, honestly, I'll be gone as soon as possible. And I'll pay you back for all of it", she rushed out, but Kirsten interrupted her.

"Cassandra, there's no need for all of it. You're a friend of our son, so all I want you to be is safe and sound, do you understand?" Another suspicious look. "So tell me: How do you feel right now?" "Uhm.. fine?" Kirsten rolled her eyes, then smiled: "You must know that we're used to that phrase since it's one of Ryan's favorites. Please: Tell me the truth." Cat smiled despite herself. "Well, not really shiny and new but I'll be okay. I guess I just need to clean up a little.." she glanced down herself, then smiled again and although it was a shy, careful smile Kirsten found to like it much more than the worried, suspicious cast she'd worn before.

She stood up, holding out her hands to Cat to help her get to her feet, too. This accomplished she could see the mess the poor girl had been sitting in. "I'd love to offer you our bath-tub in the house but I'm afraid a warm bath would increase the bleeding, so a shower must do. Uhm.. do you think you can handle this on your own?" she asked, noticing how weak and slightly slumped over Cat stood there. Also the sweat on her forehead and the pale complexion except for red-blushed cheeks didn't quite improve her appearance. Despite all of this the girl nodded, grabbed the handle inside the shower and took a deep breath, visibly making an effort to straighten up. Kirsten acknowledged this and nodded, too, walked to the cupboard and took two big towels and a bathrobe out of it and placed the itemsbeside the girl's bag. "Fine then. Do you have other clothes?" "Yes, everything there. Thanks." "You can leave those in here. Rosa, our maid, will take care of it. Uhm.. I guess I know what you think about that, Ryan first had his issues with that, too. In fact, he still has, but he's accepted it by now."

She put her hands into the pockets of her robe, nodded to herself and finally stated: "I'll be next door. In case you need something, just call me." "Okay, uhm.. thank you, Mrs. Cohen."

Kirsten nodded again, then stepped outside, closed the door behind her and leaned against it for a moment, taking several deep breaths.

Suddenly she heard a knocking sound.

Knitting her brow she descended the few steps and looked around the room. Ryan would've simply stepped inside, she wondered briefly but then she spotted - her husband. Kneeling outside on all fours, peeking inside under one of the blinds that wasn't fully down and waving at her.

Shaking her head she hurried to the door, made sure she still heard the sound of the shower, then opened it and stuck her head outside.

"Now what's this: Sandy Cohen, P.I.?" she teased, not able to be mad at the man she'd actually surprised in a rather compromising position twice on the same day.

Sandy had lunged to his feet and looked at her apologetically. "I woke up and you were gone. And didn't come back", he uttered like a little boy who had trouble sleeping alone. "I was worried. Uhm.. something wrong?" She shook her head, amused despite herself. "Listen, I'll explain everything to you when I come back in. Please wait for me inside, will you? Cassandra must not see you when she's finished in the bathroom. Please?" "Okay", Sandy nodded,peeking over her shoulder,"I'll be waiting."

Another door Kirsten closed to lean against for a minute, inhaling deeply.

She started pacing the room, every once in a while checking the watch, anxiously awaiting Ryan's return. Strange enough – now, after having met her in person, Kirsten realized that she kind of understood why he'd brought this girl home with him. It wasn't that she'd immediately liked her but there was just something about her. She wondered if Ryan had felt the same way Sandy had after he'd met their new son for the first time. His words crossed her mind: "This boy was me."

Kirsten's thoughts were interrupted by a surprised shriek and a low thump. "Cassandra? Are you okay?" She demanded. "Yes! Yes, just slipped, don't worry!" she got the immediate response.

A few minutes after the sound of the shower had stopped she heard Cat call out for her. "Mrs. Cohen?" "Yes? What's up?" "Uhm.. do you think Ryan would borrow me a shirt? I'm really sorry. I was convinced I had another one but.. somebody went through my stuff today. He must've taken it. I.. uhm.." "No problem. Wait a second", she opened the small wardrobe, "do you want a t-shirt or a longsleeve?" Cat hesitated. "Oh.. I don't know.." "How about a longsleeve, hm? It's a little warmer." "O-okay.." "I come in, okay?"

When Kirsten opened the door the girl stood in front of the basin, holding on to it while she took a tooth-brush and –paste out of a small pocket. She wore short grey sweatpants and a black bra and as she now bent down to stash the pocket back into her bag before turning to her, Kirsten discovered a straight white scar, beginning about three inchesbelow her shoulderblades, descending her spine to end short above the pants that sat low on her hips.

"Thank you", Cat said, facing her again, took the long sleeved white shirt and pulled it over. Smiling Kirsten stepped closer to help her since her big towel-turban wouldn't go through the neck. When her face finally reappeared, Kirsten was relieved to actually see her smile widely, though a little embarrassed. This sight made her unconsciously catch her breath: The change from grave to glad resulted in the same amazing difference on her face as on Ryan's. One could believe there was another person hidden under the mask of the first one. It made you wish the mask would disappear for good..

As if on clue they suddenly heard Ryan's voice, approaching from the other room.

"Kirsten? Cassandra? Everything okay? Sorry it took so long, I already made the..", he interrupted himself when he appeared in the doorframe and saw the two women standing there, still smiling, "..the tea. Uhm.. it's out here. Balm-mint. Just in case.. I mean. Well.. I'm gonna wait out here", he stammered. "Oh.. here." He handed Kirsten a plastic bag then turned around and left.

Kirsten chuckled and shrugged her shoulders, then offered the bag to Cat. "It's somesanitary productsyou might need. They'll be more useful than what I gave you. Well", she took another deep breath, "I'll go back to bed then. But in case you need me, don't mind to ask, okay?" Cat nodded and timidly held out her hand to Kirsten who grasped it surprised.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Cohen. For everything. For letting me stay and.. well, for your kindness. ..You won't regret it. And.. I try to not be.. a burden." "Oh sweetie, you're not. Just get well. And for tonight I hope you'll sleep well." She briefly passed her hand over the girl's cheek, then left the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Again.

"Thanks for staying with her", Ryan welcomed her. Meanwhile he'd stripped to shorts and shirt and sat on the couch, a thermos bottle and a cup on the small table in front of him, flipping through a CD-booklet. She went downstairs to him and got aware of the soft music that filled the room. "What's this?" she motioned to the CD-player. Ryan waved the booklet at her. "The band that played tonight at the Bait Shop. Tess Wiley. Rainy day assembly", he read out. "Alex gave the music to Cassandra. Obviously she likes it. Uhm.. did anything happen?"

She shook her head, suppressing a yawn. "Everything's okay. So far. I guess. I mean.. she doesn't talk much. Just like somebody else I know", she teased. Ryan chuckled despite himself, relieved to hear there had been no problems. "I think the medication has started to work", Kirsten added and smiled when next the same words she'd heard before got to her ears. "Just thank you so much. For everything. You won't regret it. I'm sure of that." "Anytime. And.. I'm glad you asked. Goodnight." She reached for the door.

"Oh, just in case you're surprised", Ryan's voice let her hesitate, "if your advice was good, Sandy should be sleeping by now. He was pacing the kitchen when I came back, so I spared you the work and filled him in. And I.. I offered him a cup of that tea.." Kirsten smirked. "Now I do thank you. Sleep well, you two."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Papermonster: **_Well, kind of a filling chapter, but I considered the first encounter between Kirsten and a totally stranger girl in her son's room in the middle of the night kind of important. More Cat/Ryan interaction? Reactions from the Cohens? All to come. Hope you all approve of the way the story's going. Please R+R, tell me what you think._

**2 Leenje:**_ If you're still interested: More of Cat's story soon.. might seem a little sideways and backwards, just keep reading, hope you enjoy it._

**2 Beachtree:**_ I'm really working on all kinds of relationships, hope you like the ones I'm trying to establish toward the newcomer._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any O.C.-related - only the characters I may invent during the writing of the story - they're all FOX's property.. thanxx 2U, guys_

**Autor's note: **_Sorry for the long delay! How do you say: Real life intervened (brutally). Anyway, to "ease my troubled mind" here's another two-in-a-row-posting, hope you enjoy it. Thanks AGAIN to Leentje (I'll try to keep it faster, promised) and also to Shadysgurl (welcome to the show, hope you'll stick with me). And on we go.._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Only a couple of minutes later Cat stepped out of the bathroom, a towel still wrapped around her head. Ryan watched her descend the four stairs and walk to the bed barefoot.

"Feelin' better?" he asked after she'd sat down and brought her a cup of tea. "Thanks." She blew over the hot liquid, contemplating for a moment. "Actually, yes. Better. Uhm..", she motioned to the bathroom, "Mrs. Cohen told me to leave my clothes in there for the maid, but.. I'd rather wash them by myself, no offense." Settled back down on the couch, Ryan nodded, smiling. "I know. It's pretty weird. We'll take care of that tomorrow." "You were right. Mrs. Cohen. She's really..", she shook her head, searched for the appropriate words. "Yeah. She's adorable", he finished for her. "We didn't have the best start but now she's like.." "A mother?" Cat ended his sentence this time.

"Kind of. Yes. I mean, she behaves like one." "And she said she WAS you mom. Ya know, when she came to me. Is she? By now?" Ryan pondered over her question. "I.. am not sure. You might say she took the job.. and she IS like a mother, but.. ya know, I HAVE a mother. ..She's just not here. ..She left." At her questioning look he added: "She's always had trouble with taking responsibilities. Even for herself. She didn't wanna spoil my chance with this family after they'd let me in. ..So she.. left", he ended, letting out his breath. Every now and then he realized that he still hadn't come to terms with that fact, as illogical as it was since he now had all he could possibly wish for.

He looked back over to her. She hugged her legs under the sheet and still gave him this peculiar look. That opened and questioning, yet not demanding look that said: Go on if you want to. It's safe.

Still he didn't want to talk. He'd left this behind. He wouldn't let bad memories destroy what seemed like a miracle to him. And showing the Cohens that everything they gave him, all the love and support and trust could still be tainted by what had been before just felt ungrateful and so.. wrong. Moreover he'd rather show Cassandra that it was possible to overcome the past.

He suddenly choked, startled when he realized that he'd spoken out loud these thoughts. Eyes wide with surprise and alertness he stared at her but to his further surprise and relief she didn't say anything. No comments, no questions. As if she wanted to help him believe that he didn't just reveal this to her.

Confused he cleared his throat. "Uhm.. I guess you've one or two family-issues yourself, huh?" he tried to distract.

"No."

Ryan gave her a suspicious look but she appeared to be serious. So he leaned back and waited for her to go ahead..

She smiled and nodded. "Sorry to surprise you. I've had the most loving and caring parents. Just like your new ones seem to be. Only not that wealthy. Far from that. But they made sure my brother and I always went to school and didn't get into trouble. They were always there for us although they both had jobs and often worked overtime." "But didn't you say.. they're dead?" She shook her head no. "I only said my brother's dead. But yes. They are, too." She hesitated. "My.. mother, uhm.. she was pregnant with my baby-sister.The baby came too early and survived only a couple of days. There'd been complications. I don't remember exactly, I was like.. eight. Well, my mama was very weak after that. She died two or three weeks later. Papa.. he tried to be strong but he never really recovered from having lost her. They'd just loved each other so much. Yeah.. and about one and a half years later he died, too. It was an accident at work but.. I think he just didn't really care anymore. He was a completely different person then. Like something in him had died along with her. He didn't pay attention anymore." She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

"Then, Patrick and I were taken over by child-service. I mean there'd still been our mother's uncle, but he was too old and too sick by that time. Since we wanted to stay together it wasn't that easy for them to find us a foster-family or even a couple that would adopt us or something. And I must admit we were, like.. horrible. We didn't WANT new 'rents. Our parents weren't just.. replaceable like that. Yeah, we were a pain in the ass", she laughed shortly. "As soon as Paddy got legal he claimed guardianship for me. He had a job and an apartment, and except for uncle Georgio he was my only blood-relative, so it worked. Six months later we moved to California. Child-service was okay with it since Paddy could prove he got a job there and I was accepted at a local school." Meanwhile she'd emptied her cup and put it on the small table beside the bed. Rubbing the bridge of her nose she suppressed a yawn. Ryan could tell she was tired and wanted her to get some sleep but at the same time he'd become too curious to not hear the rest of the story – must've rubbed off from Seth, he thought to himself.

She shivered, pulled the blanket tighter around herself and carried on.

"Well, everything went down great. Or at least not too bad. Then.. Paddy made friends with Gavin. First this seemed to be a good thing. He was like.. like the cool, tough older brother Paddy needed at that time. He helped us, sometimes brought us some food. When the cash was just enough to pay the rent. And he helped us out when it wasn't even enough for that. I just wondered sometimes how he got.. quite a lot of money but didn't seem to really work himself. He always had a bunch of chicks with him who wore skirts that were more like belts. I was young, ya know.. After some time he had Paddy do some jobs for him. Nothing that involved stealing or dealin' drugs or somethin' like that, I'm sure. Paddy still had too much respect for our parents. He took some jobs as a bouncer or worked on cars that had to be taken apart. ..Wonder for what reason", she snorted. "Every once in a while Gavin asked us to let one of his "colleagues" stay over night, all stuff like that. Yeah.." she sighed, "and one day Paddy took a job.. and didn't come back." After a short pause she explained: "Okay, he'd stay out for one or two nights but he'd never abandon me any longer voluntarily. After a week, Gavin showed up and tol' me he'd now take care of me. Paddy'd sometimes joked that one day, when I was legal, he'd marry me to Gavin so they'd become brothers-in-law, but THIS?" She laughed dryly.

"And you still don't know what happened?" Ryan asked disbelievingly. "I know he's dead. Otherwise he'd be with me. That's all I know and all that matters." She shrugged and cleared her throat. "Yeah, uhm.. and Gavin DID take care of me. Sent me to school, made sure I had to eat, moved me in with him. But I guess after some months he got tired of it. Must've been this twist between taking care of someone you don't really care about, 'cause ya only care for yourself, and this sick logic that made him act like I was his sister of even his fiancée. At least HIS. Whatever that meant.

The older I got the more I tried to depend on myself. Went to school, then to work in the evening, sometimes at night. Yes, I DID have normal jobs", she exclaimed when she caught his gaze,"I still do. Surprised, huh?" He simply shook his head, taken aback by her sudden flash of angry sarcasm. "Sorry", she muttered, causing him to shake his head again. "Well.. long story short, Gavin lost it at some point. Didn't wanna let me go but didn't wanna support me any longer either. Guess the bizz was running low at that time. He said I'd have to contribute to the rent and everything. Working didn't do so he figured out something else. He'd.. invite "friends", colleagues and clients or what else he called'em. Ad more and more often I'd woken up the next day with a hangover, a blackout and sore in all the wrong places. He.. I.. for a while I refused to drink or eat something at "home", I even tried to get away, but like I told ya: He knows everybody. Every time he brought me back it got worse, so after some time I.. kinda.. capitulated. Still didn't eat or drink what he gave me, so he.. found another way. He.. he always found a way.. I don't know, he.." she lost her voice as if suddenly even the strength to speak had lost her. The only thing she managed was a short, shy glance to him, as he shook his head again and whispered: "It's not your fault. You're not responsible."

Again, this short, dry laugh that startled him. "But it feels like it. You know that."

Ryan's eyes widened involuntarily at this new statement that showed him how much she seemed to be able to read him. And again she gave no sign of having noticed the blow she'd landed on him.

Silently, she carried on, in a rush, as if she wanted to get over with it.

"He didn't force himself on me until I was fifteen. He didn't wanna seem like a pedophile.. like all of his "clients". Huh!

At least, I got stronger. Not strong enough, of course. He's a heavy, bully guy, he'd nearly torn me apart several times, but that wasn't good for the bizz either. Black and blue doesn't sell. That was the only worth I had left for him. It's really sick, ya know, he'd broken the toy and after that it was only good enough to kick it around when he felt like it and give it to others to play with it. But it was nothing to be proud of anymore, to be careful with. Intentions change. And good ones even faster.

But now, that's over. I'm no longer his toy." She straightened up a little and slightly stuck out her chin. "I'm clean for almost a year now. I got my mind back." That sounded almost proud, but it was the words that stirred Ryan. Furrowing his brows he asked: "Clean?" "What? Oh. Hey, what do you think? He had a kid that wouldn't open it's mouth to take something to be calm and refused to sniff some stuff. He found his solution as he always did. He welcomed the blackouts, at least when I was very young. That way I wouldn't drop a word in front of a teacher or whoever. It's all been a.. blurr.." "So.. you let him dope you." She laughed again. "You mean I LET him? YOU go and try to avoid a needle by fighting! But I got away from it. And from him, at least mostly. Besides, he's got enough chicks that are more easy to go with. And since I grew up he lost my.. kinda "target group". I don't match the girls he pimps, ya know, blonde, long legs, big boobs, ..as a grown up I'm not worth all the effort. Thank God!"

She piled up the cushions behind her back and carefully leaned against them. "Any more questions?"

Ryan blinked several times like he used to whenever he was confused, angry or struggling for words, then again shook his head slowly. "Not for now. You?" Giving him a wry smile she said: "Loads. But that's gotta wait. I'm way too tired." "Sure. Sorry. Well.. good night." "Night.."

He watched her curl up in a ball, clutching the blanket tightly around herself, then he also rolled up – only to sit straight up an instant later, akin to her, startled by a sudden loud thud, followed by a shrill shriek coming from the driveway. "What the hell was that?" Cat gasped. A wide grin spread across Ryan's face. "Just Seth, tryin' to be stealth. Successful as always", he yawned and looked at the clock. "Quarter to five.. hm, somebody's in trouble tomorrow, I guess."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Papermonster:**_ Surprised about Cat's parents? I felt like I had to establish some kind of a difference between her and Ryan, or else she'd been a "female-him". Too easy. In addition I intended to display that there can be a different motive for trust-issues and the inability to open up to someone: While this is based on the previous lack of love and comfort in Ryan's case, Cat experienced how these feelings can be taken from you. Ryan never really learnt to trust while she had to kind of "unlearn" it (hope you get what I mean). However she still remembers how to give comfort AND understands how an untrusting person feels - how else could these two have bonded so quickly? R+R and give me your comments. ..Pleeeze?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any O.C.-related - only the characters I may invent during the writing of the story - they're all FOX's property.. thanxx 2U, guys_

**Autor's note:**_ Second part of my posting for today. Please bear with me, I do as best as I can._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't recall what had woken her about only three of four hours later.

It hadn't been the sounds Ryan had made in his obvious restless sleep. He'd turned several times on the sofa, entangling himself more in his blanket. The short glimpse she caught of his face before he'd curled up again, the tormented yet sad expression on it had made her wince in compassion. But a few minutes later he'd let out a shaky breath and relaxed visibly, murmuring some words she couldn't understand.

She smiled, feeling relief that the nightmare appeared to have left him.

She'd sneaked to the bathroom to hang up the damp towel she'd forgotten to take off her head before she'd fallen asleep and to wash her face and brush her teeth to get rid of the foul taste that came along with the still throbbing stomach ache and the sickness. Then she mindlessly brushed her hair and twisted it up to a big curly ball in her neck and quickly slipped into her baggies and a hoodie, grabbed her boots to put them on outside and silently headed for the door. Maybe a bit of fresh air would make her feel better, more than sleep anyway. At the door she hesitated and took a few careful steps towards the couch.

God, he looked so peaceful. She wished his deep blue eyes would match this expression when he was awake. But awake usually meant alert. His eyes would never show this peacefulness.

Cat studied Ryan's face, smiled when he made a grimace in his sleep and then went still again. And she realized she liked what she saw. The soft and at the same time strong features that produced an interesting contrast, the quite manly nose, combined with those delicate lips, the messed up bleached-blonde hair against the slightly darker skin that appeared to feel like velvet despite the stubbles covering his lower cheeks, the characteristic chin..

She pulled back, suddenly afraid her staring would wake him. Besides, there was nothing more to be seen, she told herself, since he was covered with the blanket up to that chin. Except for one hand that clung to his cushion. It looked strong, and she could tell it was.. but maybe it could also be tender, unlike many other strong hands..

Cat carefully closed the door behind her and, blinking against the morning sun, quickly put on her boots. For a couple of minutes she simply stood still, amazed by the beauty of this place she hadn't really perceived the night before. Wow, that swimming-pool even had a separated whirlpool!

She walked around it and enjoyed the view over the valley and farther away across the ocean. Inhaling deeply the balmy air she crossed her arms behind her neck and closed her eyes to let the sun warm her face.

She jumped a little when suddenly an unknown male voice exclaimed a cheerful "Good morning!"

Cat whirled around and saw a man with wet black hair and strikingly blue eyes put a yellow surfboard onto a wooden scaffolding, probably to wax it later. "I thought everybody was still asleep." He walked over to her, stretching out his hand to shake hers. "I'm Sandy Cohen. We didn't have the chance to meet last night." She took his hand, surprised by the warm, friendly tone of his voice that also told her that he had a lot of good humor. This voice and the little wrinkles around the corners of his eyes and his full lips.

"Cassandra Boleyn, pleasure", she replied strangely timid despite the immediate liking she felt toward him. They spent a moment in silence, looking across the landscape beyond the pool before Cat decided that due to politeness she should probably try a conversation and motioned to the surfboard. "So, you.. uhm.. enjoyed your morning surf?" "Oh, yes! Definitely!" he nodded, a wide grin on his face. "It's the best time. I was pretty happy Ryan decided to keep me company over the past few weeks. But today.. hm. Guess, everybody had a rough night. He's still asleep?" "Yes. Your wife, too?" "Yeah, think so. Uhm.. you already met her." A statement, not a question, so Cat nodded again. "Yes, I have. She's.. she was very kind. I'm sorry I cause you and your family trouble. I.. I won't stay long, I promise. I'm already very grateful for the help you all offered to me, for letting me stay and everything. She's.. wonderful." "Yes. She is.." The expression on his face showed how deeply he loved her. "And don't worry about causing trouble, you're not. You're Ryan's friend, and we learnt to trust him. Even in.. like.. "unusual" situations. So!", he clapped his hands. "How do you feel about breakfast? Coffee?" She thought about it for a moment, then slowly shook her head. "Not right now, thank you." "Uhm.. but you're feelin' better today, aren't you?" "Yes", she said, at his inquisitive look adding: "I'm getting there. Maybe later? I mean breakfast? You know", she motioned to the valley, the ocean, "you don't just have an amazing family, this is also an amazing view." "Yes!", he laughed, "I'm a lucky man. So maybe later. I'll grab a shower and then I'll be in the kitchen. It's just that door over there. Come in when you feel like it, okay?" He turned around to leave, almost missing her silent "Thank you."

The lacking ability to be stealth was a typical male Cohen-trait, along with the biting sarcasm and the cheerful chatter. Sandy tiptoed to the bathroom but Kirsten heard him despite his efforts.

"Sandy?", she mumbled and lazily turned around. "Shh..", he soothed, "take another nap, it's still early." "Been surfing?" followed by a yawn. "Yes, I'm gonna get a shower and make breakfast. Take your time, okay?" "Uhum..", she closed her eyes again.

When he emerged from the bathroom about 15 minutes later she'd fallen asleep again. Sighing he smiled at her sight and felt like crawling between the sheets with her again. He blew her a kiss and went back to the kitchen to get the coffee machine running.

Cat had followed Sandy with her eyes and briefly wondered what Ryan's foster-brother would be like. A mixture of the composed, delicate blonde lady and her cheerful, yet undeniably astute husband. He had to be good-looking considering the genes his parents had to offer and considering Alex' taste, but she was also sure that a mix of such different predispositions could be either breathtakingly speacial - or incredibly awkward. Or both.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Papermonster:**_ OK, so this was kinda short, but I had to subdivide "the morning after" at some point. Partly because the next chapter involves Cat and Sandy sharing their respective past. Maybe I'll repost the partitions as one chapter one day when I've figured everything out. Anyway: At least read if you don't feel like reviewing this, okay?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any O.C.-related - only the characters I may invent during the writing of the story - they're all FOX's property.. thanxx 2U, guys_

**Autor's note: **_Thanks a lot to Leentje and "Jan". Please stick with me although I'm posting a little slower. And now: Hope you enjoy this. It's a little.. different, maybe a little fluffy.. but it's all about different moods, isn't it?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sandy decided to dress the table outside on the patio for breakfast. A look outside the kitchen window had convinced him that their guest seemed to enjoy the warm sunlight pretty much. She had been sitting in the grass on the far side of the lawn andat that moment stood up to peek over the hedge towards the cliffs, shielding her eyes with one hand.

He'd checked her file earlier this morning, but only for short data. He'd found information from child-service and the usual personal information: Age, date of birth, parents' names, her brother – but nothing that evoked the impression of a criminal career.

While the coffee machine made it's usual bubbling noise, Sandy piled everything he considered necessary upon the counter, then started to carry everything outside.

Cat spotted him and walked over. "May I help you with.. what you're doing?" Sandy nodded approvingly. "Sure! Thank you. Just follow me."

Inside he motioned to several cupboards and a drawer. "You could bring out the plates and knives, spoons.. well, you know. Cups over there.." "How many?" He furrowed his impressive eyebrows. "Five, I think, uhm.. have you heard when our son, Seth arrived last night? By any chance? I mean, I think he's back." Cat slowly shook her head, sporting an innocent look. "Sorry. Should I?" "Only if he tried to be stealth. Never works. Have you met him already?" "No, not yet. But I hear he's.. special. Nice." "Special? Yeah..", he stretched the word, "that's probably a good word. Who told you?" "Alex did. The manager of the Bait Shop." "Yes, I know Alex! She's an amazing young woman. She and Seth were dating a few times, but.. you know. Teenagers." She nodded, smiling, as if she had kids, too, Sandy noticed to his amusement while correcting himself in his mind: Teenage sons who unfortunately try to get over the love of their life by the aid of a bisexual, far more mature young woman.

Together they finished dressing the patio table, then Sandy offered her a mug of coffee. She accepted it gratefully, looked into it, then up to him, appearing a little ashamed. "Uhm.. do you have milk? Sorry.." "Oh! My fault, no problem." He hurried to the fridge and passed her a bottle she then too carried outside.

Back on the patio, Cat stood in front of the table, staring at it in awe: She'd rarely seen a table so laden. Sandy noticed this, cleared his throat and suggested: "Maybe you wanna invite Alex over?" She glanced at him surprised. "Thank you. But I guess she's still sleeping. She works pretty late, as you might know." "Oh. Yes, of course, I forgot. Then maybe you wanna wake Ryan? He usually doesn't sleep in." Cat looked over to the poolhouse with the blinds pulled down. "I think I'd like to give him a few more minutes. Since I kept him awake so long.. just like your wife.." "Nevermind. I guess Kirsten will rise and shine soon. So..", another Cohen-trait took the better of him: Curiosity.

But how to begin without simply blurring out? "Uhm.. where are you from?" Of course he knew her birth-place from her file, but this seemed to be a safe place to start. She looked at him, surprised and a little suspiciously. "Here and there..", which seemed to be a little too vague for him, so she precised: "But I'm from New York originally. Like you are, right?" Now the surprise was his. "How do you know? I thought I'd lost my accent. Or did Ryan tell you?" "No, he didn't. It's just the way you pronounce some words, that's all. Just a lucky guess." "Good guess!" He picked a bagel while she was still contented with her coffee. "So, your parents are from New York?" "Uhm.. that's quite a long, telenovela-like story.." He was relieved to see her smile with that. He'd expected something else since he knew they were dead. He leaned back and bit in his bagel. "I'm all ears. The others are still in bed anyway", he managed through his full mouth. "Well, it's a bit complicated", she sighed. "Uhm.. it began.. once upon a time in Italy..", she paused and grinned. "Hey, the Godfather! Already like it!" Sandy exclaimed and waved for her to carry on.

"Okay. My grandmother, Cassandra, therefore the name, met this incredibly charming French soldier, fell in love, got pregnant and – was left by him. Nobody ever told me even his name. But my mother, the illegitimate lovechild, was taught French, so I guess nonna was still in love with him. Anyway. Since they were from like the smallest village ever, my grandmother was sent away before my mother was born so she wouldn't put shame upon her family. To my grandmother's cousin who lived in New York. He ran an Italian restaurant in Little Italy. Total cliché. My mother was raised exclusively in French and Italian for the first years and my uncle totally observed her every move, especially after my grandmother went back to Italy to care for her mother who'd become very ill. Unfortunately it must have been contagious, so nonna died there, too. But I'm sure she was happy with that. This way she's buried in her motherland." She paused and pondered about how to continue while pouring herself some more milk.

"Uhm.. my father was from Ireland. He used to say his ancestors were from Scotland but moved away because their family name wasn't too popular around there." Shaking her head she smiled at the memory. "All the men in his family went to the sea, and so did he. He was working on ships, at harbors, as a fisherman, whatever. He'd been to New York a couple of times before he was offered a permanent job at the New York Harbor. Well, long story short, some of his co-workers were Italian and he often joined them for dinner after work. And, surprise, they went to my uncle's restaurant when he met mama and "immediately fell in love with her", as he used to say. But of course he had a hard time convincing uncle Georgio. He'd even learnt Italian, at least some phrases, to impress him." She laughed. "He told us that he once borrowed a guitar and sang beneath her window, but this just earned him a bowl of water over his head 'cause he'd picked the wrong one." Sandy joined her laughing. "He said it took almost half a year before he was even allowed to sit with her and have a cappuccino under the survey of my uncle. And that his Italian friends also helped to convince him. Not to forget a little deal that involved fresh fish and sea fruits he brought to the restaurant at half price. Uncle Georgio told us later that my father had won him over pretty early but the Italian tradition asked for a little more effort, especially since he was "only" Irish. But he was steadfast, honest and determined, and my mother had felt the same way for him, so they finally got the permission to marry. Papa even cooked in the restaurant some times. He'd created a new "Italian-Irish-dish" with sea fruits and a traditional Irish sauce. Like Irish pasta marinara. Forgot how they called it", she laughed again, then sighed.

"After they died and my brother Patrick was old enough, he became my legal guardian. And we moved to California. And that's about it." She took a sip of her milk and shrugged her shoulders.

Sandy who was al little confused by the sudden end of the story looked at her questioningly. "What had happened?"

"Uhm.. I told you all this because you and your family have been so kind to me, without any reservations. I.. already told Ryan the other part of the story, but.. I'd rather not repeat it all. I'm sure he'll tell you later because he trusts you. And I'm okay with it." She smiled. "Despite my name I don't have a huge, mysterious family secret, I'm sorry. And I don't have criminal issues, as you might know from my file." Caught off-guard, Sandy choked on his coffee. "What?", he managed.

She smiled again and poured coffee into the rest of her milk. "Mr. Cohen, I know you're a public defender and as such.. inquisitive, so there's no way you could not have at least looked through any information you could get about a stranger under your roof, considering the little time you had. And I guess you would not have a problem to sit with me for breakfast even if you thought I could be involved in something criminal as long as I'm not an immediate danger to your family. I mean.. you were Ryan's attorney and even took him into your family despite his past. You haven't found anything too disturbing in my file, and considering your wife and sons, you have enough trust in each other that you trust Ryan's judgement and decision to help me although you don't know me.

But good people like you have the right to know a little more in return. And.. I'd like to console you a little. You won't regret what you did." Sandy stared at her dumbfounded. Was he really THAT predictable? And what..

"What did you mean by saying I was inquisitive?" "But you are, aren't you? I mean: You are a lawyer, or not." He nodded and she explained: "Lawyers are usually quite.. inquisitive and.. interested." "You mean curious." She glanced at him over the brink of her cup. "I saw the curtains move when we arrived." "Oh.."

But before he could recover from his surprise, Cat suddenly changed the subject. As effortlessly as his wife did when she was hosting one of those infamous charity parties. "How come you ended up here?"

Apparently she was done giving answers for now. "Me? Uhm.. pure coincidence, I guess. As you know, I grew up in New York, the Bronx, to be more specific. My father left us when I was still very young, so my mother had to work a lot. She cooperated with the local child service to help homeless children, but..", he hesitated, eyes distant, and after a moment Cat finished his thought. "..But you where none of them since youalready DID have a home." Sandy threw her another surprised glance. "Right. Well.. the work was her heart and soul and she's a person that needs to keep herself busy, anyway. Wasn't always easy, but somehow she had quite a strong influence on me. Otherwise I wouldn't have gone to Berkeley to become a public defender afterwards."

He noticed her knitting her brows. "That's a thing I don't quite get. A Jewish lawyer from the Bronx lives in sunny California, in Newport, where there are the most costly premises in Orange County – in such a beautiful, huge.. mansion. Are you still a public defender, only? Or is it pro bono." He smiled and nodded. "You're right again. Seth and I are part of the Jewish minority around here. And if someone had told me back then that I'd be married to the gorgeous blonde, blue-eyed Presbyterian daughter of one of the richest families here, living in such a house, I'd have laughed. There had been quite a few.. well, changes considering my work over the past year, but it's true: Most of our money is Kirsten's. Her father is kind of a real estate mogul and she's running the finance of his company." "Oh, wait a moment", Cat nodded, "Kirsten Cohen! Of course. She's Caleb Nichol's daughter. The Newport Group. Now I get it. But this woman he's married to, the one who just published this glossy magazine, she's not her mother." "Julie Cooper!" Sandy exclaimed. "No! Thank God!" The thought of a mix of the genetics of the gruesome twosome sent shivers down his spine. He glanced around the house and garden and emptied his coffee. "This is really not where I imagined myself back in New York, but maybe it's true that opposites attract." "I wonder if the respective parents thought the same way", Cat chuckled, causing Sandy to laugh.

"Oh, they still don't! Those are opposites that don't attract at all! Sometimes it's like every son or daughter in law's nightmare, believe me. But we're happy, despite some turbulences." He made a vague gesture involving the premises. "I mean: How could we not?" With a wry smile she replied: "Well, wisdom of the day: A beautiful house doesn't make a home. It's you and your family who did it. You even made it one for him.. and he's sure worthy of it." She motioned towards the poolhouse with her chin. Sandy sighed. "At least we hope so.. Now! What about getting the rest of the family at the table?" He filled a cup with coffee and passed it to Cat. "This usually wakes him quite efficiently."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Papermonster: **_So, there was a reason why I set this story up under "romance" as well. Dunno, but I simply felt like getting into something classical-romantic-good-old-times-stuff. It just wrote itself. (Now I understand the concept of the "plot-bunnies". This onekind of bit me.)Maybe now you understand the partition: This sub-story somehow had to stand alone. But I'm still thinking about some further romance. And of course some angst. Just let me know what you think and what you wish for, any critics and suggestions welcome! _


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any O.C.-related - only the characters I may invent during the writing of the story - they're all FOX's property.. thanxx 2U, guys_

**Autor's note:**_ OK, sorry again for the long wait, I've warned you. Here we go.._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The first response she got was a wrinkling of his nose. Then his eyes slowly opened and a light smile spread across his face.

"Hey.." "Morning.. how 'bout breakfast?" He propped himself up on his elbow and accepted the coffee she passed to him. "How long are you already awake?" With a shrug she said: "Just some time. Don't worry." "And how do you feel?" "Fine." This earned her a scolding glance, so she added: "Gettin' there, okay?", as she'd told Sandy earlier. Ryan nodded and took a swig of his coffee, then disentangled himself from the blanket and glanced at the clock. "Quarter past ten already!" "Yeah. You missed the morning surf." "You've already met Sandy?", he asked surprised. "U-hum.. he's nice. He dressed the breakfast table outside and suggested we now wake the rest of his family. He.. uhm.. asked if I'd heard his son come home last night. Said I didn't", she grinned. "Seth will be thrilled to hear you covered for him." He paused. "Sandy and you.. how long've you two been talking?" "Dunno exactly. 'Bout an hour or so." "And.." "About what?", she chuckled, "Well.. family stuff. About how my parents got together and Patrick and me finally moved here, about him ending up here.. but I guess you two will spend some time exchanging stories later. We didn't talk about you, don't worry." "I don't. Wow. Sandy gets everybody to talk."

Cat shrugged her shoulders again. "I told him what I owed him so he knows a little of my past. So he has no longer the feeling of having a total stranger allowed to stay over night." "As you did with me? Telling what you considered necessary for us to feel more comfortable with our decision?"

He stood up and stretched his arms over his head, then pulled on a pair of sweat pants. She briefly wondered if he maybe could take out Gavin with the strength he must have in those unexpected muscular arms the wifebeater exposed. She shook off this thought and contemplated his question. How answer it without offending him? Finally, she nodded. "Yes. Kind of. Listen, Ryan, don't get me wrong, but despite those stories I told you and Mr. Cohen, although they're true.. it's not like you now "know" me, or somethin'. And it's not like we have that much in common. I.. I still remember what you said about overcoming a past. And I know that was supposed to be encouraging. Well, I don't have to overcome my past. I enjoy memories of my family. And now I'm focused on my present and future which means I first gotta find a place to stay and a job to pay for it." Ryan furrowed his brow. "So you wanna leave. Like.. here and now." "Not at once. And not without saying good-bye. I'm way too thankful to be this disrespectful. Maybe this afternoon." "Hey, no need to hurry", he interjected, "You first have to recover, and I'm sure the Cohens wouldn't mind.." "Save it, Ryan! Honestly. I thank you. It's not that I don't like you or your family. They're amazing, and so are you. And I don't know why you let me be your guest. That's what I am: Only a guest of this house, no more, and that's more than I could ever hope for. I'm not.. part of this. It's only YOU they let in permanently, despite your past." She squinted her eyes and scrutinized him for a second, then silently uttered: "Maybe because unconsciously Mr. Cohen felt the similarity between you and himself. And even how akin you are to his wife.. I haven't met your brother yet, but you really are part of them. Like a real son. ..You DO belong here. Never doubt about it!", she added in a suddenly determined voice, causing him to sit back down heavily, looking at her in disbelief.

Confused by her words he watched her walk to the CD-player, taking her CDs and stuffing them in her bag that stood beside the bed, already packed as he only now noticed. She turned around and motioned to the patio invitingly.

"How come you tell me I didn't know you and you.. you just say all these.. things..", he whispered barely audible and gave her a look that seemed so confused and, yes, vulnerable that it almost hurt her.

Hesitating she sat down by his side and carefully took his hand, looking at his fingers as she quietly said: "It's not that I think I know you. I only know that you don't like to be read easily. But some things are really hard to hide, and.. I notice when people try to do that. I've done it myself sometimes and I've known too many people who wore.. masks. And you.. you don't have to wear one around here, so you let it down a little. Which is a good thing", she smiled and finally looked at him directly. Despite himself, he just had to smile back. "So? Why's that a good thing?" She shrugged and her smile widened. "Because it's beautiful that you don't have to wear one. And because it's beautiful what's beneath it.." They sat silent for a minute.

"I was never really sure I belonged here", Ryan finally voiced and shook his head. "An Atwood", he added chuckling. "Well, maybe you're still no Newpsie, but you're definitely a member of this family. And that's what counts." He nodded. "And I can't make you stay." "Right. Come on, this isn't about you or me, this is about your family. I know they would let me stay longer 'cause they're kind and they'd do you a favor, but I wouldn't be comfortable with that. And hey: It's not like I'm ill or seriously injured or something. And we can still meet, I mean if you even want to."

He acknowledged the little joke and nodded but replied: "Okay, you're not ill, but you can't tell me you're fully healthy already." This made her roll her eyes. "So what, I'm not a hundred percent yet, but I don't need to be supervised 24 hours anymore. I only received a few punches and.. and..", to her own surprise she wasn't able to spell it out, so he completed: "..And lost your child." "That I never would've had!", she snapped, immediately feeling sorry.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to.." "It's okay", he soothed, "I understand. All of it. But please don't hesitate to ask for help if you need it, promised?"

She nodded. "Promised. You too, okay?" As he nodded she quickly leaned over and placed a softest kiss on his unbruised cheek, then stood up, took his cup of coffee and held out the other hand to pull him to his feet. "Let's go outside. They're probably waiting."

Just like Cassandra, Sandy was holding a cup of coffee in his hand when he stepped into Seth's bedroom. His cheerful "Good morning, son.." ended abruptly when Summer's head emerged from under the covers, an embarrassed and startled expression on her face.

Sandy stopped dead in his tracks and mumbled: "Oh.. sorry.. Seth, you've changed.. dramatically." "Dad!" Seth's dead popped up beside the other side of the bed. Summer pulled the blanket up to her chin and stammered: "Eww.. Mr. Cohen, sorry, uhm.. good morning.. I mean.. I'll be gone, like.. at once, sorry, I.." "No, no, calm down", he waved his hand, confused and absent-mindedly passed her the coffee. "No need to hurry. I guess.. there's an explanation for this.. I hope so, at least. ..Well, actually we're having breakfast on the patio and.. since you're already here.. feel welcome. I just.. can I borrow Seth for a second?" She nodded, secretly wishing for a hole she could disappear in.

Seth jumped to his feet, almost tripped twice over the comforter his feet were still entangled in, and followed his father outside. As soon as they were out of sight, Summer rushed to the bathroom, her purse in one hand, one of Seth's Comic-shirts in the other one.

In the kitchen Sandy turned to his son, both hands raised in a questioning, yet funny gesture. Seth immediately began to explain. "I know, it was a violation of the rules but it's not like it seems. Nothing happened, I swear! I even slept in my sleeping-bag and a comforter on the floor! Summer brought me home, like she'd promised, and we wanted to watch a movie but we fell asleep. When she woke up she was so tired and everything.. I couldn't let her drive anymore in good conscience! I couldn't! We even let the door open a little to show you there's nothing going on, honestly! It was just.. an accident. An exception, ya know? Please, dad!" he looked at him with pleading puppy eyes, his hair standing up to all corners.

Still confused, Sandy shook his head when Kirsten stepped into the kitchen, stopping to stare at her men skeptically. "Uhm.. good morning? What's going on?" Getting no answer she grabbed the newspaper to take it outside with her when she perceived Ryan sitting at the table outside, alone.

"Sandy? Where's Cassandra? Have you already seen her? She doing better?" "Yes, yes, she is. She was awake before all of you." Before Kirsten could say something, the phone rang and she went to answer it.

Now Seth was eyeing his father suspiciously. "Cassandra? Huh?" Sandy sighed. "Well.. seems to be the night of exceptions. She's a friend of Ryan's who was.. in trouble and needed a place to sleep." Seth snapped his fingers. "So he brought a girl home, too? Thank God for equality!" "Whoa, hey! That's a little not so equal. Ryan asked us before he took her home. And it's not somebody he's dating. Just a friend in need. Got that? So. I know it's hard to fight a war on multiple fronts, therefore you won't be punished for your.. "accident". This time. Which won't happen again. And now I need you to NOT drill those two with thousands of questions, you hear me? Maybe we'll tell you everything later. Just try and act.. well, as normal as you're able to. Okay?" "Yes, sir", Seth agreed, questions already forming in his mind while remembering Ryan's promise the night before. The one about explaining everything to him in the morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Papermonsters:**_ So, I'm starting to bring it all together. Please prepare for another round of waiting (soooo sorry), I'm already writing the next part, but I've just started another job (which also involves writing). Well, hope you enjoyed it so far and pleeeeease let me know what you think, ok? C U soon.._


End file.
